So The Story Goes
by JimmyChoo2709
Summary: Follows up from where the film finished. Viola and Duke are happily dating but every relationships has their ups and downs. Follow Viola's story as she struggles with a new school, new friends and being the only girl in the league. CHAPTER 20 UP!
1. 2 minutes late

_**A/N I do not own the charcters. Hope you enjoy it**_

_**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I looked over at the pink alarm clock on my bedside table. The big red numbers showed it was 5am. Great, time to get up for soccer practice. Don't get me wrong, I love playing soccer for Illyria. It's just the whole waking up at the crack of dawn that kills me. I threw the covers off of me and I glanced over at Olivia's bed. Empty. Again. It wasn't that much of a surprise; I mean she spends every waking moment with Sebastian so it shouldn't surprise me if she doesn't come back to the dorm at night. I knew they weren't together in his room because Duke would have text me to let me know. Knowing them two, they have fallen asleep in each other's arms in the music room. Sebastian has been writing a few new songs so he properly wanted to play them to her.

I threw my legs over the bed and I dragged myself to the chair that sat outside the bathroom door. I picked up the pair of bottoms, sports bra and my Illyria soccer jersey. I discovered that if I set my clothes out the night before I saved a lot of time in the morning. I took all my things into the bathroom and I jumped into the shower.

When I finally finished taking my shower and getting dressed I looked over at the clock. 5:27, shit! I only had 3 minutes to get to the soccer pitch. I grabbed my cell phone and I ran out of the door and out of the girl dorm. When I got there I saw everyone warming up by running laps around the pitch. I calmly joined the rest of the team in the warm up. I tried to hide behind Toby without him seeing me but it's like he has eyes in the back of his head.

"You're slacking Vi. You're only 4 minutes late. Last week you were 6."

"Well I guess that I broke my own record. Do you think he will notice?"

Just then I heard his voice echo throughout the whole pitch.

"HASTINGS!"

"Oh he noticed"

I rolled my eyes at Toby and I jogged towards the centre of the pitch. Duke was standing there in a pair of tracksuit bottom and no top. I don't know how this boy can be half naked at five thirty in the morning. I wasn't complaining, I was just curious.

"You're four minutes late. Care to explain?"

"Sorry, I was out last night. It won't happen again."

"I've heard that before. So what were you doing last night?"

"Out with my boyfriend. We went for a pizza. So what do I have to do to make up for my lateness?"

"Run 4 laps instead of 3."

"Should I make my boyfriend run he laps with me considering it was his fault why I got back so late last late?"

"I would but coach put me in charge. How about we go out again tonight?"

"I'll have to think about that."

I threw the most cheekiest smile and Duke and he leaned down to kiss me. when he pulled away he licked his lips and smiled.

"Mint, nice. Now go warm up before I stick you on the bench."

I laughed and I headed back over towards Toby and I started my 4 laps.

**_A/N: I know it is very short but it is just something to ge the story started. the next chapter is alot longer but i will put it up when i know that i have at least one reader lol._**


	2. You look like Duke

**i dont own she's the man only the plot of this story**

**thanks for the review beauty434 much appriciated**

The worst thing about dating the captain of the team that I'm on is he pushes me harder. Whether its 1 extra lap or 10 more push ups. He even shouted at me for not paying attention. It's not like I wasn't doing anything bad. All I was doing was starring at him. I guess he didn't tell me that it was a crime to stare at him while I'm suppose to be practicing.

I guess I can't really blame him. I mean it was my choice to transfer to Illyria and the beginning of my senior year of high school. Duke didn't pressure me into doing but I knew that if I was here, it would make him happy.

By the time practice was over I was sweating like a pig. Not really an attractive look but I couldn't help it. Duke was the one who had pushed me so hard. If he would have just taken a break on me I wouldn't look this bad.

"What's the matter Vi, can't keep up?"

I looked over at Andrew and I tipped the bottle he was drinking out of and water went all down him. I pulled a cheeky smile and him and I drank from my water bottle. I looked up and I saw Duke walking towards me and Andrew. He had a serious look on his face and I knew what it meant. We may have only been going out for a month now but I was his room mate for 2 weeks. I know what most his looks are.

"Viola, a word."

I rolled my eyes and I followed Duke to the benches.

"What's up?"

"I promise I'm not pushing you harder than the rest of the team. It's just that you're the newest player and it will make my job easier if you didn't give me those looks every time I ask you to do 10 extra push ups."

Okay, so I was wrong. He wasn't going to shout at me. He had obviously seen me pull all those faces every time he asked me to something extra.

"Don't worry about it. Yeah, I get a little pissed off when you do but it's natural. I just expected a little slack since I am the only girl on this team, and you're the one I make out with before I enter my dorm at night."

He laughed at that.

"Don't worry today is my last day in charge. Coach Dinklage is coming back from London later today so he will take practice tomorrow. We better go get ready. Class starts in an hour and I know you take you're time in the shower."

I playfully hit him and he laughed.

"Duke Orsino, are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe," and he leaned down to kiss me. I moved away before his lips crushed themselves against mine and I ran back towards my dorm. I knew he was going to be pissed off at me but the nest thing about pissing off you're boyfriend was when you get to say sorry by making out with him.

When I finally got back Olivia was already showered and she was sitting on her bed, fully dressed, going through the assignment that was due in today in bio.

"Ooh look who finally decided to grace her room with her presence."

She looked up at me and she was blushing, badly.

"Please stop. Falling asleep in the music room floor in you're brothers arms isn't the most comfortable way of sleeping. I'm not complaining though."

I smiled at her and I locked myself in the bathroom so I could have my second shower of the morning. I threw my soccer kit in the washing basket that was already over flowing and I stepped into the steaming hot shower. I just stood there without a care in the world. When I was finally finished, I didn't bother towel drying my hair because it will always turn out the same. I ran a comb through it to detangle it and I stepped back into the dorm in my towel. Oliver was in the same position as I had left her in 20 minutes ago. She didn't even bother looking up when I turned the light off in the bathroom. I quickly threw on my beige pants and blue polo shirt. Once I was finished drying my hair and putting a bit of mascara, Olivia started to shake her head at me.

"What? I do wear mascara you know."

"Oh I know, I am you're room mate. I just don't understand why you wear pants instead of the shorts and why you wear the polo shirt instead of the shirt with a tie. You did it when you dressed up as Sebastian."

I laughed at the memory of me dressing up as Sebastian. Good times, good times. I looked down at the awful uniform I was wearing and I pulled a face.

"Because I hate those things and I wear enough shorts. And I prefer polo shirts. There a lot more comfortable."

"Fine, but you look just like Duke."

"My pants are tighter than his so I win."

She just looked at me and we burst out laughing.

"Okay, enough discussing the way I wear my uniform. We better start heading to bio. I got a lot of making up to do with Duke."

She gave me a look that said 'explain'. I shook my head and I said "Long story." She rolled her eyes at me and we headed to our bio lesson.

We got there with minutes to spare. I walked in and I saw Duke leaning over talking to Toby. Toby still couldn't get over the fact that Duke had swapped lab partners with him. So Toby was partnered with the smartest girl in the class/ his girlfriend Eunice and Duke got me. Olivia still had Sebastian but the boy version, if you catch my drift. Olivia smiled at him and she left my side and was beside him quicker than I could say 'bacon and eggs'.

Duke looked over at me and he smiled. I love the way his whole face lights up when he smiles. It just makes him that extra bit cute. I smiled back at him but I knew my smile was nothing compared to his. I sat down next to him and his kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You still owe me another one."

"Hey, I had to have my shower considering you were the one who said I spent ages in there."

"Okay I guess I deserved that."

I shook my head and I pulled out a pen so I could write some notes down. I looked across to Duke and I had a huge smile on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just know what we are doing in class today" he looked puzzled so I just said "learning not to scream like a girl when we see a spider."

Duke's face just dropped. He was trying to forget that night. Hopefully he wasn't trying to forget that day because it was the day we kissed in the kissing booth. Well, made out in the kissing booth.

"It was once and I only did it because I thought you were you're brother and you were talking like a girl."

I laughed inside and I just continued writing down notes.

**Okay i know the chapter is kinda boring but i promise something happenes in the next one. tell what you think. xx**


	3. Bull shit

**unfortunatly i dont own she's the man only this plot**

"Viola, open the god damned door."

He kept on thumping and thumping on the door. I pulled my pillow over my head to block out his voice. I didn't need his sorry excuses right now. I know when I open door to let him in he is just going to lie to me. I don't need him nor do I need all this ball shit right now.

"Go away Duke. I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone so I can cool down."

It suddenly went quiet. He stopped banging on the door and I could finally hear myself think. What was I thinking? Dating Duke Orsino? He was the captain of the soccer team and like the most popular guy at Illyria. Being that meant that every desperate girl would be after him, whether they knew if he was with me or not. How could I have been so stupid?

"Please Vi. Let me explain."

His voice was all calm now. If I opened the door I knew he wasn't to shout at me. I really love Duke **(A/N she told him in the film)** but when he shouts at me, I get a little broken inside. I wiped my eyes so he wouldn't be able to tell that I had been crying. I got up and I straightened down my top and I pulled my skirt down to its usual length. I opened the door and he was standing there with that sorry look he always has when he knows that he has done something wrong. He pulled me into his embrace and I couldn't get free because he was holding me tight. He was doing it in a way that I wasn't getting hurt but I couldn't pull away.

"I promise you it was only a hug. Jessica's mom is close with mine. We've been friends for years. I promise you that was it. I feel nothing for her and she feels nothing for me. I know that because she's been with someone for nearly 3 years."

I felt my ear tickle because he whispered everything in my ear. There wasn't any hesitation in his voice. I know that Duke can't lie to save his lie. He would either stutter or hesitate. He did neither. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and I looked up at him.

"I guess I have no choice but to believe you. But if I come to meet you by Cesario's and you're hugging a girl I don't recognize, I won't run away. Instead I'll march right up to you and demand an answer."

He laughed and he leaned down to kiss me. I decided that I still owed him so I returned the kiss. He kept on biting my lower lip but before his tongue entered my mouth, he started to kiss me neck. He wasn't trying to give me a love bite because he was just pecking different places of my neck. All of a sudden I just started laughing. He quickly pulled away from me and looked down at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that just really tickled. Do you wanna go grab something to eat now? I'm sure everyone will be wondering what's taking us so long."

"Let them, we have other things to do" and he kissed my neck again.

"No. Let's just go meet everyone. I'm starving."

He finally gave in and he held my hand all the way to the restaurant. Cesario's wasn't that far from the campus so we just walked. It was a nice night so we weren't going to waste it by sitting in a car.

When we got to the restaurant I saw Sebastian, Olivia, Toby, Eunice and Andrew sitting around a booth at the back of the restaurant. Olivia was the first one to see us so she signaled us to come and join them. I looked up at Duke and I could tell that he didn't want to sit in another big group like we did yesterday. He just wanted a quiet dinner with just us two.

"Okay if we go over there and eat with them tonight, tomorrow you can take me anywhere. It will be just us two and we can stay out till the morning light."

He looked down at me and he smiled. He still couldn't figure out how I knew what he was saying just by looking at his face. He gave my hand a little squeeze and we both headed over to the extremely crowded table.

*****

"Andrew please chew with your mouth shut."

Please looked at me and there was food out of his mouth. It was the most disgusting sight I've ever seen.

"NO!"

"And it's a mystery why you don't get girls."

The last comment didn't come from, but I wished it did. It was a good one.

"How did you figure that one out?"

Andrew had finally finished what he had in his mouth and he looked over at Duke for the answer of his question.

"Look around you dude. Everyone here is with someone but you. Care to explain?"

"Well you only have Vi because she dressed up as her brother and you fell for you're room mate. Fair enough because you got to know her even though she was a guy. Sebastian is with Olivia because of Vi. She was using his personality when Olivia fell for him, I mean her. Anyways, and Toby has Eunice because……..oh I don't know they just have each other."

"Whatever dude, do you wanna go?"

Duke last question was targeted to me. I nodded and said my goodbye and followed him out of the restaurant.

He walked in silence for a few minutes. I realized that we don't need to talk to each other all the time. Walking in silence is good for both of us because we can think. Think about what we want to talk about next or just think. After a few minutes Duke looked at me.

"Have you though about what College you want to go to?"

"Not really. I mean I have a few ideas what I want to study. Well that is if I don't make it as a pro soccer player."

"Okay lets just say that you didn't make it Pro. what could you consider to study?"

"I was thinking if I couldn't play soccer then maybe I could get involved in it another way. I was looking at the University of Hertfordshire in London and they have an amazing soccer program. I mean soccer is bigger over there so if I studied it over there I could get involved. I was thinking of like soccer physio."

Duke just looked down at me and laughed. He hugged me from behind and he said in my ear.

"I'm not letting you fly all the way across the ocean. You're staying here because you're gonna make it big. If a scout didn't want you then he has a stick up his ass."

I just laughed at him and he took me back to my room like he had done every night since I've been in Illyria.

**i dont own Hertfordshire university but it really in london. well it's just on the outskirts and they have the biggest sports programe in england. 4th chapter up soon**


	4. ooh big mistake

**i do not own she's the man or the characters. i own the plot.**

Sleep. It's the second best thing. Right after making out with Duke. Who knew that having a boyfriend, stressing over bio and being on the soccer team can wear you out? At least tomorrow is Saturday and I can sleep in. I looked over at the clock that sat ob the bedside table that separated mine and Olivia's bed. It was only 8 and I was ready to let myself be whisked away into dream land. Well that was until Duke came barging through the door. He switched on the night and I pulled the covers right over my face.

"Vi, why are you in bed? I thought we were going out tonight."

Shit. I had completely forgotten that I told Duke we could go out tonight. I really don't feel like going anywhere now. Not when I'm in my pajamas and in my nice warm bed.

"Duke, I completely forgot. Do you just want to hang out in here tonight?"

I pulled the covers from my face to find Duke looking over me.

"Ahhh."

"Oh, next time I'll wear make up so I don't look this scary."

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so weird how he acted like himself around me. I mean when I was Sebastian he said that he wasn't that good at talking to girls. I smiled again t the memory of me dressing up as Sebastian. At the time it seemed like a good idea. Now I just think I was going through a mental breakdown or something like that. Duke just thinks that I saw him from a distance and was dying to meet him.

"It's okay. I prefer the natural look on boys. I'm sorry but I'm too tired to go out tonight. Bio, soccer and having a boyfriend finally caught up on me."

"Oh, so now I'm a distraction? If you want I can leave?"

I reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed. He was taken by surprise because he literally fell back onto the bed.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just hard. How did you do it for the past 3 years?"

"I did struggle but I didn't have a girlfriend like you who always distract me."

"I do not! You distract me. And you give me more laps to run at practice."

"Can we please not go into that again? I said I didn't mean it in the way you thought I did."

He pulled the covers off me completely and he lay down next to me. I put my head on his chest and I just looked up at the ceiling. I felt his heart skit a beat when my head touched his head and I just smiled. It was nice to have someone like him. Sometimes when you want to tell people what's up, you don't always want to tell you're friends. Duke can just sit there and listen to me. he doesn't complain and he doesn't always want to make out.

"I'm only joking with you. I know you only do it because you love me."

I looked up at him and I pulled the most childish grin I could. He laughed and he put his arm around me to pull me closer to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Okay, so if I make you run more laps because I love you then why do you always make fun of me when we go out with everyone?"

"Because I love you."

"So you make me feel bad because you love me?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"I don't know. Maybe that you try to be superior to me?"

"Oh please, I don't try."

I started laughing but he didn't. he just look at me with the face of a murderer. I then knew what was coming up next. Just because I knew, didn't mean I could stop it.

"Duke! Stop! Tickling! Me! Now!"

I could shout the room down, but I knew he wouldn't stop. he knew that my ultimate weakness was being tickled. He was practically on top of me tickling my sides.

"Why should I stop? You're always mean to me."

I tried to wriggle out of his grip but I couldn't budge. I was laughing too hard. I knew that he could go on like this forever but I sure couldn't.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that. Hasn't anyone ever told you that I only answer to master Duke Orsino?"

He knew that I had to say it. He had been trying to get me to say it for the past month but I refused. He had me right where he wanted me.

"Fine. I'm sorry master Duke Orsino."

He finally let go of me but he didn't get off of me. I tried fighting him off but he just pinned my arms to the bed. He then licked my cheek. He did the one thing I asked him never to do because I hated it. And he sure didn't forget it because as soon as he did it he was off me and out of my door. I got up and I threw my slippers on so I could chase him.

I saw his pink shirt in the distance and I followed him out of the girl's dorm, over the soccer field, past the classrooms into the boy's dorm. I didn't know why he ran around the whole school when the boy's dorm was only a 2 minute walk from the girl's. I saw him run down the hall and enter the room on the right at the very bottom. He was so dead now. I ran into his room only to find him on his bed, Sebastian on his and Andrew and Toby playing Duke's X-Box.

They all looked at me with open jaws.

"Did you get dressed in the dark this morning Vi?"

I looked at Toby and then I looked down. I forgot that I was wearing my pink pajamas with hearts all over them when I decided to chase Duke.

"Don't even start with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Why what happened?"

I looked at Andrew and I smiled.

"Nothing really. Other than Duke licked my face."

"Ooh, big mistake bro."

Everyone including me turned around to face Sebastian. At least he was in the room.

"Why? What's so bad about it?" Toby obviously wanted to know why I hated it so much.

"Well when me and Vi were little, I bought a puppy home. Viola was so excited she picked him up and he licked her face."

"What's so bad about that?"

"He still had food in his mouth. Now whenever someone licks Vi's face, she images food on her face and throws up."

Everyone went quiet after that.

"Thanks for that Sebastian."

"No problem. What are twin brothers for eh?"

I stared at him and he knew what I was thinking.

"Hey do you guys wanna go grab a drink? I have a feeling that this is going to get ugly."

Sebastian then got up and walked out of the door followed by Andrew and Toby. Duke tried to follow them but I pulled him back.

"Aww c'mon Vi. How was I suppose to know?"

"Because the only thing I asked you was never to lick my face. You also made me run all over campus in pink PJ's. Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?"

"No because you should know that I don't wear pajamas. I mean we did share a room for two weeks."

"Don't remind me."

He then pulled me by my top towards him.

"Besides you look cute in them. I'm sure you're the envy of every girl because their boy was looking at you."

"Oh please, I was the envy of every girl when I started dating you. I don't just mean the Illyria girls. Do you know how many girls liked you at Cornwall?"

"Ands that's why you dressed up like you're brother. So you could meet me and get me to fall in love with you."

"Keep dreaming. When I was in Cornwall I just thought you were a dumb jock that had nothing special."

He then pushed me away.

"Fine, is that's how you feel. I won't make out with you anymore."

"Oh please, you couldn't last not kissing me."

"Wanna bet?"

"As a matter of fact I do. The first one to kiss the other person loses."

"Fine and the loser has to run around the soccer pitch in those pajamas."

"Deal."

And we shook on it to make it official.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night kiss?"

He leaned in to kiss me but before his lips reached mine he smiled.

"Not a chance."

I pilled a face and I stomped out of the room. I was so going to win this bet.

**ok next chapter out in 2 days. i am gonna piut them out every 2 days untill half term. tell me what you think. i got the bet from Dtrake and Josh because i was watching it so i dont own the bet lol**


	5. Titanic

**i do not own she's the man only the plot and the new characters.**

"So how long has it been?"

I finish the drink I was drinking and I looked up at Kia.

"Not even 24 hours. But it's okay. I'm in control and I am going to win this bet."

Olivia, Kia and Yvonne just nodded at me. They weren't convinced that I could do this. They think I am gonna crack and I'm going to have to run around the soccer pitch. But there wrong. Duke's wrong and so is everyone else. I am winning this bet.

"I still think you're crazy. I mean what's the point in having a boyfriend if you can't kiss him whenever you want to."

"Just because you kiss Sebastian whenever you want to Olivia, doesn't mean you have to rub it in."

"I agree with Yvonne. You don't need to kiss you're boyfriend."

I smiled at Kia and Yvonne. They were supporting me. I knew that Olivia was, but in her own way. She gave me a supporting smile while I continued eating my potato chips.

So I hadn't kissed Duke since our little bet, which was last night. I hadn't seen him either. Maybe he was avoiding me because he knew as soon as he saw me that he was going to lose the bet. I smiled at the fact of him losing the bet. It was going to be a sweet bet. I looked over at Yvonne, Kia and Olivia. They were all sitting on Olivia's bed because I refused to let anyone sit on mine. I needed the room if I was going to drool over Leonardo DiCaprio. And then cry when he risks his life to save Kate Winslet.

I heard someone knock on the door of our room and I turned to Olivia. She looked at me and she knew what I was thinking.

"This is you're room as well now."

"Yeah, but I don't open my door for my brother. At home or at school."

Olivia rolled her eyes at me and she got up to open the door. I looked up to see Sebastian walk in. He looked around and he saw that the only place to sit was my bed. Instead of asking me if he could sit down like anyone else would, he sat on my legs.

"I hate it when she does that."

"Do what? Refuse to answer the door?"

I looked at Kia and she shook her head.

"No, when you know its Sebastian at the door. It freaks me out."

"Well we're twins. And I don't always know. I just knew that he was coming over. I mean Olivia needs someone's shoulder to cry on. She tried using me but she drooled on me so never again."

"I did not drool on you. I had water in my mouth and I laughed."

"You weren't even drinking water and what is so funny about Anthony Hopkins dying in The Mask of Zorro?"

Sebastian started laughing but he stopped when Olivia gave him the look. I didn't know what that look meant but he did because he suddenly stopped.

"Fine, I drooled a little but I always do it. It's not a big deal."

"No it's not. But this is."

When I looked over at Yvonne she was logged on my laptop with her mouth open in surprise. I jumped off my bed and I walked ran over to Olivia's bed. Well I didn't run, I tumbled over there.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer me. Instead she pointed to the laptop. I had to blink a few times to make sure that what I saw and read wasn't in my head. There, on Cornwall's homepage was a picture of Justin kissing Christina Red. The headline above it read 'C Red FINALLY scores.' Kia, Yvonne, Sebastian and me were the only ones who were speechless. Olivia was the only one who didn't understand what was going on.

"I thought he was going out with Sebastian's ex?"

"Justin and Monique? He only escorted her. I mean it made sense that the two 'dumpee's' went together. That isn't important right now."

"Well then what is? I am in the dark here. I mean two of you went to Cornwall and two of you go to Cornwall so you know the story. Don't you?"

"Well I'm just as surprised as Vi. And by the look on Kia's face, so is she. Band the big deal is that she is Christina Red. The head cheerleader."

"Well then isn't that good? I mean now he will quit texting Vi asking her to give him another chance."

"He's been doing what?"

I looked up at Sebastian. I put on a weak smile and I turned to Olivia.

"Great Room mate you are." I then looked at Sebastian.

"All he's doing is texting me. It's nothing big. I told him to leave me alone and he hasn't sent me a text in a while. I guess I know why now. It's just so weird."

"I'm still in the dark now. Why is it weird?"

She looked at me but Sebastian was the one who answered.

"Because Justin hates Christina. No one knows why. I mean they were quite a few possibilities. The most popular one that everyone believed was that they dated but he dumped her because she cheated on him. I believed that but I think differently now."

"Okay I understand why you all looked so shocked. But why kiss someone you hate?"

"Well it obvious isn't it?"

I looked over at Kia but before I could ask why she carried on talking.

"Christina has always liked Justin and he hates her. You know that Vi. It's clear he is trying to make you jealous. I mean you say that he keeps on texting you and now it makes sense. He wants you back and he is using Christina to help him. She is just a pawn in his plan."

I didn't say anything. That was because what Kia had said could be true. I just don't know why he is going through all this trouble. I mean making out with Christina in the middle of the school parking lot, where Tony, Cornwall's photographer get's his best shots. He knows I love Duke and that me and him are over. So why go through all the trouble?

"Don't let it get to you Vi."

Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder but I shook him off.

"It's not and he won't. I'm happy right now. I mean I have great new friends, a boyfriend I love and I'm playing soccer of Illyria. No one and that includes Justin Drayton, is going to get under my skin and make me unhappy. Can we just watch the film now?"

Everyone agreed and I sat on my bed, by myself just thinking. I wasn't concentrating on the film. That's why when the film ended my eye's weren't red from crying.

"we gotta go. Kia has an 11 'o' clock curfew and she is my ride home."

Kia and Yvonne came over and hugged me before they left. After they said their goodbyes they left and the room felt emptier.

"I better get going as well. I promised Duke I would get him with his Trig homework."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow and tell Duke I said hi."

I saw Sebastian look at Olivia before he walked out of the room. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Fine, go make out but take you're keys with you. I won't be bothered to open the door when you knock."

Her smile grew and she followed Sebastian out of the room. I smiled because I was glad my room mate and my brother were happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy too. But they don't have to deal with all of the problems that are running through my head now.

**now this is where viola's real problems begin. thanks for reading and chapter 6 should be up on friday. xoxo**


	6. it'll be fine

**I do not own She's the man. i own the new characters and the plot**

**sorry this wasnt put up yesterday. i had my debating compettition and i was so nakerd**

Once again, I woke up to find myself in my dorm alone. Well that was what I thought until I stepped on something that felt like a head.

"Oww. You know there are people still sleeping. Just because I'm on the floor doesn't mean you can step on my head to wake me up."

I looked at Duke as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Duke? What are you doing sleeping on the floor of my room? And how did you get in here?"

"Hey, one question at a time."

"Well fine, I'll start with the basic. What the hell are you doing sleeping on the floor of my room?"

Before Duke answered my question, he took the covers from Olivia's bed that he was using and walked over to Olivia's bed. He then laid down and snuggled up agented the pillow.

"Well, last night Olivia and Sebastian came rushing through the door making out. They didn't even take in the fact that it is my room too and that I live there. The completely ignore me when I tried telling them that I was in there. That's when I grabbed Olivia's keys and came in here. You were already fast asleep so I grabbed Olivia's cover's and I crashed on the floor. It doesn't matter if it's not okay with you because it's already done."

I laughed. I thought it was funny that he got kicked out of his own room by my room mate and his. Kinda ironic isn't it.

"Fine. I'm getting in the shower now and when I come back out you better be out of Olivia's bed and ready to leave."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Which meant he was going nowhere. Well not anytime soon that is. I grabbed some clothes out of my draw and I headed inside the bathroom. I was happy that it was Sunday because I didn't have class or training. Moving to a new school was okay. I mean I already had friends here and people knew who I was. So it wasn't like I was completely stranger. Leaving my friends behind was still okay. I see them nearly every weekend. I think the worse part of my life right now is that I am the only girl in the league. Illyria is the only school to have a girl on their soccer team. It's been okay so far but I have a feeling it will get a lot worse. I don't know why or how. Its just my gut is telling me something about the whole soccer thing and I don't know what it's saying or what I'm suppose to do. I turned on the shower and I got in before it heated up.

When I finished in the shower I put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I wasn't going anywhere today so I didn't need to dress up or even make some sort of effort. I walked out, brushing my wet hair and Duke was gone. He wasn't in Olivia's bed or mine. However both the beds were made. I smiled. It was sweet of him to make both of the beds and leave the room clean. I then took it all back. Because Duke came uo from behind me and threw me on my bed.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're my girlfriend and I just saw you there and I couldn't resist. I mean if you were me, you would have done the same thing."

"No I would have put a spider on you're head and let you scream like a girl."

Duke pulled a face and he came and sat down next to me.

"Oh ha, ha, ha. Why don't you bring that up everyday. I only screamed because it scared me and I thought you were you're brother but you were talking in you're normal voice. Hang on, does that make sense?"

"Um no, but I just love listening to you trying to make it."

He smiled at me. he pulled me into a hug and I felt relaxed my body against his. He was about to kiss me when he stopped.

"Oh you wish. I'm telling you Vi, I am winning this bet. I can go on for days not kissing you."

"Yeah sure. How do I know that you made the whole thing up about Olivia. Maybe you kissed me when I was fast asleep. Maybe that's what you did the other night as well."

"Aww c'mon. do you really think I would do that?"

"Maybe. You have a twisted mind Duke Orsino. Remember a couple of weeks ago?"

"What when I tricked Andrew into thinking that I was dead by getting Sebastian to tell him that I had chocked on a M&M?"

I laughed at the memory. It was a very funny day and prank.

"Yes. I remember his face when he saw you lying on the floor as pale as ghost. He even freaked when he touched you and you were cold."

"Now that was funny. So since the whole ghost thing was you're idea, have you pranked anyone?"

I had to think. It had been a while since I had pulled a prank on someone. Well by someone I mean Sebastian. He was the only one I pulled pranks on. I then remembered when we were in the 8th grade.

"Yeah I have. Sebastian. We were in the 8th grade and I made him think that anything he touched broke. It stated before school. I took the hinges off his bedroom door so when he opened the door it broke. I then did the same to most of his desks at school by making the screws in the desks loose. I also did it to his locker and that was the cherry on top of the cake. He then realised it was me when he found a screwdriver in my bag. I was grounded after that but it was worth it. So Sebastian always touched something wooden before he sits on it."

"I noticed that. When he sit's on his bed, he touches it. I always wondered what it was and now that I know, he is never going to live it down. What did he do to you for you to do that to him?"

"I don't actually remember. I think he put a whole in my soccer ball. Or that could have been in 9th grade. Bt whatever he did, it still was a good prank."

"Yeah, it was. Just remind me never to piss you off."

I laughed and I snuggle into him. If I couldn't kiss him then I was going to snuggle into him. He had me feel safe. I could just lay in his arms for hours.

"Vi, you're getting my top wet."

"I don't care."

And I didn't. I just wanted to stay in his arms. I then jumped when I heard the phone ring. I groaned.

"Are you gonna get it?"

"No. I don't want to talk to anyone. They can leave a message."

I then heard the machine pick up the phone. I groaned even louder when I heard my mother's voice speak through the machine.

"Viola, are you there? Viola. I'm cooking a Sunday meal. I want you there. Tell Sebastian as well. Olivia and Duke are more than welcome to come. There is plenty of food. I also want you bring some sort of dessert anything you want. I'll see you at 2."

The machine clicked off. Great, Sunday lunch with my mom.

"You're coming with me."

"What? You're mom said I could come if I wanted to. She didn't tell me to be there like you."

"Please Duke. It'll be fun."

"You know as much as I do that it will not be fun."

"Fine, it won't. But I need you there with me. my mom is a nightmare at times."

I smiled at him and I could tell by his face that I was wearing him down.

"Fine, but you're buying the dessert."

I smiled as he headed out of the room to tell Sebastian and Olivia and get ready.

**Hmmm i think i'll give an unwanted guest an invite to dinner. what do you think about that? next chapter up tomorrow hopfully**


	7. It's beautiful

**i do not own she's the man. i only own the plot**

"Viola, the least you could have done was wear a dress."

She was at the door. Waiting to pounce on me. I should have known that she would comment on what I was wearing. It was only Sunday lunch, not a bloody ball.

"Mom, it's not that much of a big deal. Everyone else is in jeans."

"Well I can assure you that I am not wearing jeans or pants. And I highly doubt that Olivia is too."

I felt Duke's arm around my waist tighten. I knew that he was telling me to calm down and everything will be okay. It was just hard at times. I thought that my mom would give it rest with the whole debutante thing. I was obviously wrong.

"Okay, I'm sorry mom. Next time I'll ask you before I get dressed."

She gave me a convincing smile and I walked into the house with Duke at my side. He leaned in towards me to whisper in my ear.

"Calm down. We still have dinner to get through."

I groaned because I knew he was right. We still have the worst part of sitting down and having friendly chats with everyone. I looked behind me and I saw Sebastian and Olivia walk through the door. My mom practically threw herself on Olivia. I guess Olivia is the perfect daughter she always wanted. But instead she got me. I pulled my view from my mom and I continued walking with Duke.

"I'll be right back. I wanna check on my fish in my room."

Before Duke could say anything to me I ran up the stairs and into my room. i looked around and it seemed empty. I didn't have any fish in my room. I just lied to Duke so I could get some time by myself. Let's just hope that he doesn't remember me saying I can't stand fish. I walked over to my wardrobe and I opened it. I pushed everything to one side and I pulled out a box that sat at the bottom of my wardrobe. I picked it up and threw it on the bed. I opened the box and I pulled out the dress my mom had got me for my 17th birthday. I held it up to my body and I looked at myself in the full length mirror. The dress was beautiful. I mean it was pink. It was silk. But it wasn't me.

"It's beautiful. Are you gonna wear it?"

I jumped and I dropped the dress. I turned the face Duke standing in my doorway. He had his hands folded around his chest and he was leaning against the door frame. He then walked in and he picked up the dress and handed it to me.

"Thanks. Are you serious? Me wearing this dress? I'm not Olivia. I can't wear things like this and look nice."

"Well I mean you're right. You're not Olivia. You're better. You can wear dresses if you want. It's just not you. You're not the type of girl who walks around in dresses hanging on guys arms."

"What a way to make me feel better."

I turned from Duke and I sat down on my bed. He wasn't making me feel any better. He is meant to disagree with me and tell me that it is me. he is meant to tell me to put the dress on so I can look amazing at his side. He sat down next to me and pulled me towards him.

"What I meant was you don't need to wear a dress like that to look beautiful. You already are. I love you just the way you are. Do you really think that wearing a dress like that will make me love you more?"

"I don't know. It's just my mom's attitude towards the whole thing. Her face dropped when she saw me. The only thing that cheered her up was seeing Olivia in that dress. I mean Olivia is everything she ever wanted in a daughter. Even since I was little she wanted me to be a debutante and wear dresses. Instead I played soccer and wore shorts. She's disappointed in me."

"No she's not. Everyone loves you just the way you are. A dress is one thing. But a dress doesn't make a person. A person makes themselves."

I looked up into Duke's eyes and I knew that he meant what he said. He did love me for me. He loved me for wearing shorts and kicking a soccer ball around. Not for wearing a dress and heels. He stroked the side of my face with his thumb.

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Well you can."

"Not if I don't want to run around the soccer pitch in you're pajamas."

"Well, what if we kiss each other at the same time. Wouldn't that mean no one wins the bet?"

"Yeah, but we both lose."

I laughed ad I looked up at Duke.

"Well, I'm sure we can find another pair of pink pajamas."

Duke smiled at me and we both kissed each other at the same time. My arms wrapped around his neck and he held me close to him. I leaned back on my bed and Duke carried on kissing me as he moved on top of me. He didn't put all of his weight on me even if I wanted him to.

After a good 10 solid minutes of making up, and a little bit of Duke's hand fiddling with my top we stopped. Our foreheads rested together while we breathed heavily.

"I think you're mom will be wondering where we are."

"I really don't want to go back down there."

"I know but we have to. C'mon it'll be okay. I'll be there and so will Sebastian. He wont let you're mom say anything to you. he loves you too much."

"Yeah I know. Oh and if she asks you a whole load of embarrassing questions, I am so sorry."

I sat up and Duke did as well.

"It's okay. I just ask for embarrassing stories about you instead."

He smiled and I playfully hit him. He didn't need to know that I use to run around the house in my diaper singing the beetles.

"There you two are. Dinner's nearly ready and you know what mom is like Vi."

"Yeah I do."

Duke and I both got up but Sebastian didn't move from the door.

"Um Duke. Before you go down there, you might want to wipe all the lip gloss off you're mouth."

I looked up at Duke and he went as red as his Illyria soccer kit. Sebastian and I laughed while Duke wiped his face.

"I can see that the bet is out of the window."

"You can say that again."

Sebastian shook his head at me and left my room. Duke and I followed him down into the dining room. We all sat down while my mom served dinner. I looked around the table and I saw Sebastian sitting next to Olivia who were opposite Duke and I. My dad was sitting next to me and my mum would sit in her usual seat. But there was one more place mat set. I'm sure that there wasn't anyone else invited. I heard the door bell ring. I looked around and no one seemed to be moving to get the door. I rolled my eyes and I got up to answer the door. I opened it thinking that it was someone relative my mom had invited. I didn't expect to see Drayton standing on my doorstep.

"Oh hey Vi. Hope I'm not late. I just like making myself look presentable for when I see you."

**imagine you're mum inviting you're ex to lunch whe you're boyfriend is there? i know i would die. hmm i wonder what Vi is going to do. let me know what you think and next chapter should be up on tuesday**


	8. I'm Sorry

**i do not own she's the man or the characters. i own the new characters and the plot**

"Justin what are you doing here?"

"You're mom invited me."

My jaw dropped. How could she do something like that? She knew that I wasn't dating Justin anymore. I mean the other week she caught me and Duke making out on my bed.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

I looked at Justin but I didn't say anything. Instead I slammed the door shut in his face and stormed off towards the dining room where my mom had just sat down.

"Oh Viola, was that the door?"

I sat down and I started to eat. I wasn't going to talk to her and Justin could just stand outside and look like an idiot for all I cared. No one wants him here, so he shouldn't come in. It's as simple as that. The door bell rang again and this time Sebastian got up to get it. I carried on eating and I didn't look up till Sebastian walked back into the room. he sat down and Justin followed in behind him.

"Oh Justin you made it. You're mom said that you were busy."

"Well that can wait until later. I wouldn't miss this. Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Hastings."

My mom smiled as Justin sat down next to Sebastian, opposite me. I didn't need to look up to know that Sebastian, Olivia and Duke were starring at Justin. When I did look up Justin was eating his food and smiling at me. I felt Duke's hand grabbed mine and squeeze it. I looked up at him and I smiled. He understood what I was going through. He understood that my mom was crazy and he knew why Justin was smiling at me.

Once everyone had finished eating, my mom decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Justin, have you thought about what college you want to apply to yet?"

"Well I was thinking of College in England. They have a bigger soccer program over there. I mean it's the nations favorite sport isn't it."

My jaw dropped. There was no way I was going over there for College if he was. England is a little island and there isn't enough room on it for the both of us.

"Well I suppose it is. Viola was thinking of…"

I interrupted my mom because I couldn't just sit by and listen to her anymore.

"No mom I wasn't thinking. I haven't even discussed College with you. You have no idea where I'm thinking of going. I just know that the further away I am from you the better."

"Viola…"

"No, mom just listen to me for once. You always think you know what's best. I know that you hate me playing soccer but it's who I am. You don't need to get back at me by inviting my ex boyfriend to lunch. I understand that I'm not the daughter you always dreamed of having. And I'm sorry that I am this way. But it's just the way I am."

Tears were running down my eyes now. I didn't know why I was telling her this now. I just needed to say it and the sooner I do it, the easier I would feel. I looked at my mom and she looked speechless. It looked like she didn't know what to say. Even of she did want to say something, she wouldn't be able to. Because I left the table and grabbed my things and left.

I started running down the road. I needed to get away from everything. I needed time to think by myself. I didn't want Duke holding my hand, my mom telling me what to do or Sebastian and Olivia helping me. I needed to think by myself and make up my mind without anyone talking to me.

I stopped running and walked as slowly as I could. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. Anywhere was better than here.

"Viola!"

I didn't know who was calling me and I didn't care. I just carried on walking and I didn't turn back to see who it was. I felt a familiar hand grabbed me a turn me around and into his embrace. I hugged him tightly and I cried. I just cried. I didn't say anything and neither did he. He just held me close to him and he was kissing my hair. I needed Duke.

"It's gonna be okay."

I pulled away because I realised the familiar voice wasn't Duke.

"Justin? What are you doing?"

"Comforting you. From the looks of it, you need it. That was quite a mouthful."

He tried to pull me closer to him but I moved away.

"Justin you don't need to be here. We broke up remember? I'm with Duke now and nothing you can say will change it. And I thought you were going out with Christina. I mean you're picture is all over the Cornwall website."

"I do remember. And I don't understand why. I mean we were great. What does Duke have that I don't? And I'm not dating Christina. I just kissed her. Just because I kiss a girl doesn't mean that I am going out with them."

"Just leave me alone Justin. Stop texting me and calling me. I don't want to see you."

I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"You don't want to because you know that when you do see me, you'll fall in love with me all over again. Admit it Vi, you still have feelings for me."

His grip tightened on my wrist because I tried pulling away from him.

"No I don't. You're crazy Justin. Why can't you just leave me alone? Move on. Nothing is going to happen between us. It's over and it has been for a while now."

I yanked my wrist free of his grip and I carried on walking. He didn't grab me again so I assumed that he walked the other way. Why couldn't he just learn that nothing is going to happen? He just had to be difficult.

*****

I walked all the way back to Illyria. It was a long walk but I need to clear my head. I walked on the grounds and instead of walking towards the girl's dorm; I turned to the boy's. I wanted to talk to Duke. I needed to talk to Duke. The whole way here, I was just thinking of him.

I was outside his door and I knocked on the door. A few moments later he opened it wearing nothing but grey tracksuit bottoms.

"Hey."

He didn't reply. Instead he just pulled me into his arms. I walked forward and he walked back until we were both in his room. He let go of me and shut the door. He then led me over to his bed where I sat next to him.

"Vi, are you okay? I left after you did but I couldn't find you. Did you walk back?"

"Yeah and I'm fine. I just needed to think some things through. I'm sorry that you had to hear that today."

"It's okay. I understand that you needed to get some things off you're chest. It wasn't the best time but at least you did."

I smiled up at him and he put his arm around my shoulder to pull me close to him.

"Is Sebastian here?"

"No. He went back to you're dorm with Olivia because he had a feeling that you would come straight here. I guess he was right."

"He knows me. Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go back to my dorm."

"Sure you can. I'll go get you're things for tomorrow. And I'll tell Sebastian that his sister needs the room more than him."

I laughed as he grabbed a top and ran out of the room. I lay down on his bed. I was comfortable until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and I opened the text I had just received.

'I love you Viola, and I know you love me too. We'll be together again.'

I didn't love him. I despised him. I wanted Justin out of my life. I just didn't know how to get rid of him. I needed to tell Duke. He wont be happy, but I trust him. I love him.

**ok i know none of us like Justin but he is going to be in most of the story now. he plays a very important part. a huge fight is coming up but i'm not saying who just yet. next chapter up thursday hopefully. untill then xoxo**


	9. Duke, Whats wrong?

**i do not own she's the man or the characters. i only own this plot.**

**sorry this wasnt up yesterday. i was tierd when i got home from schhol because i didnt get in till 9 at night. enjoy**

"Vi?"

I felt someone shaking me but I just ignored it. I was tired. I was too tired to open my eyes to tell whoever was shaking me to stop but I couldn't find the energy to. I tried to open my eyes but they felt really heavy. I then decided to turn the other way and carry on sleeping.

"Viola babe. Wake up. Class starts in less than an hour."

I felt Duke turn me around to face him. He cupped my face in his arms and I tried to open my eyes. When I finally did, Duke looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Duke, what's wrong?"

"Vi you're burning up. Wait here, let me go get Sebastian."

He released me and ran towards the door. Only to open it and be face to face with Malcolm Feste, the boy's dorm director.

"Oh so I see you do have a girl in you're room Duke. Well according…."

Malcolm didn't finish what he was about to say because Duke grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"I don't care about the rules. She's my girlfriend and right now she is sick. Very sick. Now I am going to get her brother and the school nurse and you are going to wait here with her. Make sure that no one comes in and she doesn't go out. Understand?"

Malcolm nodded and Duke dropped him as he ran out the door. Malcolm fixed his shirt and sat on Duke's bed and was facing me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Like I know. I just woke up like this."

Well that's what I wanted to say. But I think it came out all croaky. I then felt my throat close up and all of a sudden feel very dry. I tried to cough but nothing came out. No saliva, nothing. Malcolm then came over to me and felt my forehead with the back of his hand. He then grabbed the sides of my neck like the doctor normally does when I have a check up.

"What are you doing?"

Malcolm jumped back and let go of me as Duke and Sebastian came rushing to me side.

"I was just seeing what was wrong with her. She has a fever and her throat is all closed up."

"I know she has a fever. That's why I went to find her brother and the school nurse."

He then turned to me.

"The nurse isn't in yet. She will be when classes start. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

The question was for Malcolm.

"I think she has tonsillitis. I'm not 100% sure."

"Is it serious?"

I looked over at Sebastian and then back to Malcolm.

"It's not that serious. It can be cured with antibiotics. Should only take a week."

Well that was a relief. I thought it was something much worse. I then felt a sudden chill and I pulled the covers right up to my chin. I shivered and I closed my eyes. When I opened them the school nurse was looking down at me. Duke was behind her and I couldn't see Sebastian or Malcolm. They must have gone to class. The nurse touched my forehead with the back of her hand like Malcolm did and then my throat.

"Mr. Feste was right. She has got tonsillitis. I'll got talk to the doctor and get her some antibiotics. If she takes her medication everyday it should be cleared by the end of the week. So that means no classes or soccer for a week. I'll be back in an hour with her medication."

She left the room and duke sat down next to me. I looked over at the clock that sat on top of his and Sebastian's TV and it was nearly 10 'o' clock. Duke should be in class. He can't miss school because of me. I managed to sit myself up and lean back against the head bored.

"Duke you have to get to class. You can't stay in here with me all day."

"But I want to. I want to make sure that you're okay. Is it a crime to stay with you?"

"Yes if you're missing lessons because of it. I'll be fine. I'll take my medication and I'm sure I'll be back on my feet in no time. Stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it. Okay, let me get in shower and I'll get ready for class."

He kissed me on my forehead and grabbed a few things and headed into the bathroom. I pulled back the covers and I went over to the little mini fridge that Sebastian had bought with him when he came back from London. I opened it and pulled out a bottle of water. I gulped it down in one mouthful. I didn't even know that I was that thirsty. I went back and laid down in Sebastian's bed. I closed my eyes and I thought how lucky I was. I mean I have a new best friend whom I love. My two other best friends don't feel threatened and they love her just as much as I do. My brother isn't as annoying as he use to be when we were younger. He looks out for me and doesn't get involved in my life. He lets me make my own decisions and doesn't try to run my life. I'm on the soccer team and not because I'm a girl. But because I'm a good player. It's always been my dream. And I have an amazing boyfriend whom I love. I was just so lucky to have Duke there for me. He wouldn't let anything hurt me and he would never let me go. He loves me for me and he doesn't want me to change at all.

I could feel myself falling into a deep sleep when I heard Duke come out of the bathroom. I opened my eyes to look at him and I smiled. He looked at me and grinned.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh just at you. I mean it's not everyday that a girl get's to see an extremely cute boy walk out of the shower in nothing but a pair of boxers. It's quite refreshing."

He went a little red and he quickly put on his school uniform. He grabbed his bag and jacket and he came over to me.

"I'll be back at lunch. I'll bring you back something to eat and see if I can get you're medication. The sooner you get well again the better."

I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Make sure you get a copy of you're notes so I don't miss out on anything."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

And he left the room running. His next lesson started in a couple of minutes and I doubt he wants to be late. I turned back over and I fell asleep.

I suddenly woke up when I heard my phone ring. I closed my eyes and I reached over for my phone. I didn't even look at who was calling me when I picked up.

"Hello?"

"I heard you're unwell. What's wrong?"

"Justin, go away!"

"I can't go anywhere because you can't see me. We are talking on the phone."

I didn't need this. I didn't need Justin's smart mouth. I didn't need him adding to all the stress I was under. I mean it was partly his fault why I went off at my mom yesterday.

"Justin, what the fuck do you want?"

"Oh my. Viola swore. I didn't think that I would live to see the day."

"Answer my question Drayton."

"I just wanted to see how my girl was. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yeah when I'm not you're girl. Justin why don't you just get something into you is head. I'm not you're girl. I don't love you. I will never be with you again."

"Well you might want to reconsider that."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, and if you don't, you can say goodbye to you're little boyfriend. Love you too. Bye."

And he hung up. I could move. I couldn't put my phone down or turn around and go back to sleep. Justin just threatened Duke. I can't let him touch Duke. Justin is a lot of things but I doubt he would hurt Duke. But I'm not risking it. Duke could get hurt because of me. Who knows what Drayton has up his sleeve. I love Duke and there is only one way to keep him safe. I can't believe I'm gonna make myself do this.

**Justin? threatening Duke? oh my. now thats something you dont see everyday. let me know what you think and the next one should be up by tomorrow. xoxo**


	10. Leave Me Alone

**i do not own she's the man or the caharcters. i only own the plot**

"How could you Vi? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you. Just let me explain."

"Explain what? What is there to explain? I mean I walk in and I see you making out with Drayton."

"I was not making out with Drayton. You don't know what happened."

"Oh so what did happen? Did he trip and land with his lips on yours?"

I the screamed with frustration. He wasn't listening to me. He wasn't letting me explain and tell him what really happened.

"Oh just listen to yourself. When I catch you doing something that hurts me I let you explain. I may jump to conclusions and go mad at first but then I listen to you. Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Fine, I'll listen to you."

I took a deep breath because I know I couldn't miss out any facts.

"Okay, well when you were at class on Monday Drayton called me. I can't remember exactly what he said but he did threaten you. He said that if I didn't take him back he was going to hurt you."

"Hang on. He said this on Monday? It's Friday. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because it's kinda hard to tell you're boyfriend that you're ex threatened him. And since then he's been calling me non stop. Asking me to meet up with him and telling me that he loves me. He was starting to freak me out. Then last night I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw him outside my window. I knew it was him because he was wearing the shirt that I got him for his birthday last year. So I called him this morning. I asked me to come to my dorm after school so we could talk."

He sat down on his bed opposite me.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I was going to tell you but you were too busy fussing over me being sick. I couldn't get a single sentence in without you asking me if I was okay. Also I didn't know how to tell you. You hate Drayton and telling you this would make you hate him even more. I was afraid that you would do something that you regretted. I mean other than at my house, look at the other times you saw him since I've been in you're life. The first at the carnival were you got kicked out of because you had a fight. And the second time was at the match. You started a whole punch up because he said a stupid comment."

"You still could have told me. I mean he's been hassling you all week. You should have told me. I would have gone to see him and sort this whole mess out."

"But I knew that you would end up killing him. Anyways he came over and I told him to back off. I told him to stop calling me and texting me and that I didn't love him. He went crazy and started throwing things around the room. He was saying how you were poison and you were doing this to me. I managed to calm him down by grabbing him by his waist. He thought that I wanted to kiss him and that when he kissed me. You then walked in seconds later. I pulled away from him after you left and I slapped him. I then came after you and here I am."

He didn't say anything after I finished talking. He just sat there in silence. How could I have been so stupid? I should have never invited Drayton round and I should have told Duke about him threatening him. I got up off of Sebastian's bed and I touched Duke's face. He pulled away from me and sat up.

"Leave me alone Vi. I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Why? I just told you everything that happened."

"You might have one but you didn't tell me the truth from the beginning. I mean this has been happening for a week now and yet you haven't found the time to tell me. I think you should leave. I need some time to think."

"Fine I will. But maybe I did it because I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt."

He turned away from me and sat down at his desk. I left his room and I slammed the door behind me. I walked up the corridor and out of the boy's dorm. I ignored anyone who said hi to me and before I knew it, I was on the soccer pitch. I walked over to the other side and I found a soccer ball. Is started dribbling it around the set out cones. I got to the net and I kicked the ball as hard as I could.

"You know it's not true. That if you kicked the ball hard enough it will go through the back of the net. Well unless the net is lose."

I turned to see Coach Dinklage standing there watching me.

"I wasn't trying to. I guess that I just needed to release all my anger out on something."

Coach Dinklage went over to the soccer ball and picked it up. He threw it to me and I used my chest to control it.

"So I see you're feeling better. I expect to see you at training on Monday morning."

"Yes coach. I'll work hard."

"I know you will. You always do. I made the right choice by letting you on this team. You really are one hell of a player Viola. Don't let anyone's words put you down."

I smiled at my coach because he was the one who believed in me. If he thought that I could do it then I could.

"So what are you doing at here on a Friday night? Shouldn't you be out with Duke or something?"

I looked up at him and he smiled.

"How did you know about Duke and I?"

"We don't just talk about school in the teacher lounge. Anyways I've seen the way you look at each other at training."

"Yeah well I don't think there will be any more puppy dog eyes."

"Why?"

"We had a fight and he told me to leave him alone. He was pissed off badly."

"Well I'm not going to asking you what happened, because to be honest I really care but I will say one thing. Duke's a guy. Just give him time to calm down. I better get going. I have a home to go to."

He waved at me as he headed off the pitch. I waved back and I picked up the soccer ball. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions. I just needed to give Duke some time. I dropped the soccer ball and I headed off the pitch. I felt my phone ring in my pocket and I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Justin, stop calling me. I love Duke not you."

"I love you too Vi but I think we should take a break. Spend some time apart from each other for a while. It won't be for ever but I need some time alone. But I do love you."

Before I could say anything he hung up. this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. I broke down crying on the soccer pitch and I didn't know how long I was there for.

**before you strat panicing they havent offically broken up. Duke just wants a short break. it wont last for lond but it plays a important part in what's going to happen next. i might put the next one up tomorrow because there is no school due to a bank holiday. god, you just gotta love england sometimes lol. the others mihgt come up fast because i have stupid hospital oppointments which also means no school**


	11. Cookies and cream

**i do not own she's the man or the characters. i only own the plot**

**thank you for all the reviews. i love you all xoxo**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Olivia I'm fine. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because all day you've been sitting in this room eating cookie and cream ice cream."

I looked down at the half empty tub of ice cream in front of me and the two empty tubs that were at the bottom of my bed.

"I had a craving. I'm not gonna put on any weight if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not. I'm worried that one of my best friend's has been stuck in her room all day easting ice cream when she should be out with her friends. Do you want tm to call Sebastian?"

"What for? So you can rub it in that you have an amazing boyfriend and I don't?"

"Vi I didn't mean that. And you do have an amazing boyfriend."

I laughed as I ate the rest of the ice cream that was in front of me.

"No I don't. An amazing boyfriend wouldn't ask for a break when you've only been dating for 6 weeks. An amazing boyfriend would actually believe you when you tell him what happened and hug you and kiss you and tell you that it will be okay."

Olivia came and sat down next to me. She put her arm around me and pulled me close to her. I rested my head on her shoulder and out of nowhere I started crying. I couldn't really blame myself because I had been crying on and off since Duke told me that we should take a break. I cried myself to sleep last night and this morning when I woke up. I had been eating ice cream all day because it was the only thing that took my mind off the whole Duke situation. I hadn't moved from my room all day. I only went into the girl's common room to get more ice cream. I walked in with my pink pajamas on but I didn't care. What's the point in getting all dressed up when you don't have anyone to impress?

"Why don't you get dressed and come out with us tonight? I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind if you tagged along."

I moved my head from her shoulder and I wiped my tears. It was glad that I had Olivia as a room mate. She was there for me and I knew that she always would be.

"No, I'm just gonna watch a few more movies and get some sleep. Anyways I don't want to bring down you're mood."

"You won't and are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Go and have fun but just take you're key because I don't know if I will be awake by the time you come back."

Olivia nodded and she grabbed her things and left to meet Sebastian. I threw all off the empty ice cream tubs on the floor and I grabbed the 'I Heart You' teddy bear that Duke had bought me for our one month anniversary. I told him not to get me anything but she said that he saw it and knew that he had to buy it for me. I hugged it closely to my chest and for the second night, I cried myself to sleep because I missed Duke too much.

*****

"Right lads."

Coach looked at me and he smiled.

"And Viola. We have a match this Saturday. It's the start of the season and unfortunately we are playing Cornwall again."

"Coach, didn't we already beat them?"

"Yes Andrew but that was 7 weeks ago. We need to play them again and beat them if we want to win the league this year. Now I want everyone to be fighting fit for that game so 5 laps around the pitch. All of you."

He blew his whistle and we all started our 5 lap run around the pitch. Duke was running ahead with Andrew but I dropped back with Toby.

"I see you two still aren't talking."

"Well that's kind of the basic idea of taking a break."

"Well what happened? I mean when I saw Duke on Thursday he couldn't stop talking about you and now he has."

"Hasn't he told you?"

Toby shook his head as we picked up the pace.

"Well Justin was threatening Duke and saying shit so I invited him round to my dorm so we could talk and I could tell him to leave me and Duke alone. Unfortunately he got the wrong idea and he kissed me. And just like all the movies Duke walked in and went crazy. I tried explaining everything to him but he wasn't having any of it. you know what he is like. When he sets his mind on something, there isn't anything you can do that will make him change his mind."

"I know. I mean I have known him since kindergarden. But I was kind of shocked when he told me about the break you two were having. I mean you two were like made for each other and it was so cute aswell. You're both on the same soccer team and you were inseparable."

"Yeah well plans change and people change. I love him with all of my heart. I wish he could just see that."

I quickly wiped a tear that was forming in my eye and Toby rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Vi. I'll talk to him. You'll be back together in no time."

I smiled at him and we both raced each other to the end.

Once practice was over and I was all showered up, I headed back to my dorm to get ready for class. When I got there Olivia was still fast asleep. I went over to her and I started rocking her.

"Olivia wake up! We have class in less than and hour."

She still didn't budge. I pulled her hair and she didn't even flinch. There was only one thing I could do. I walked into the bathroom and I filled up a glass of freezing cold water. I walked back up to Olivia and I poured all the water on her head. She woke up within an instant and sat straight up.

"What the? Vi, what are you doing? That was cold."

"I know it was. I tried waking you up but you wouldn't even move. There probably isn't enough time for you to have a shower. What were you doing last night?"

"Stuff with Sebastian."

I looked at her and at once I knew what 'stuff' she was talking about.

"Thanks a lot Liv. I really didn't need to know that."

"Well you asked me. You didn't need to know what I was doing."

"Whatever. Now I'm going to ready before I puke and I think you should do the same."

She nodded and she grabbed her things and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh and if I knock on the door then open it so I can puke."

She locked the bathroom door and she spoke to me through the door.

"Whatever Vi, so how was practice?"

"Not too bad. I mean I had Toby to keep me company."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Only to ask him to pass me the ball which he didn't. other than that no. I'm just gonna give him some time to calm down. You know what Duke's like."

"Yeah I know. And I'm telling you this now. We are all going out Friday night for pizza and if I have to, I will drag you there."

I rolled my eyes and I pulled my polo top over my head. I walked over to the mirror and I fixed my collar.

"Fine but I'm not sitting next to Duke. Well that is if we don't talk at all."

"Oh don't worry. You're opposite him."

Olivia walked out of the bathroom all ready in her uniform. And tied her hair up in a lose pony tail and she smiled at me.

"Well we better get going. I mean you're gonna want to write down most of the note's in Bio before Duke walks in right?"

"Oh shit I forgot that we were partners. Well this just makes my day even better."

"I knew it would."

I gave her a sarcastic looked and I followed her to Bio. When we got to our class Duke wasn't in there. I thanked whoever is up there and I ran to my seat. When I was half way through copying down the notes, Duke walked in and without even looking at me he sat down. He didn't talk to me and he tried his best not to be near me so that he wouldn't accidently touch me. It was like that for the whole lesson. The only time he spoke to me was to ask me if he would borrow my pen but that was it. When the bell went my heart sank because to me it looked like he was over me.

**so the game againsted cornwall, that should be interesting.. lol i had to say that i was watching the film not so long ago. hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. oh and for anyone who is reading who comes from the land we call great britain Channing Tatum will be on the paul o grady show tomorrow at 5 on channel 4 watch it because i know i will. xoxo**


	12. You Didn't See His face

**I do not own she's the man or the characters. i only own the plot**

**sorry i havent updated in a while. things have been quite crazy. enjoy the chapter because i enjoyed writing it.**

"He's not over you."

"He is. You didn't see his face."

I turned around and faced the door. I held my teddy bear closer to my chest and I closed my eyes so no one could see me crying. It had been the same for me all week. As soon that classes for the day were over I came straight back to my room to lie on my bed. Olivia tried to get me to do things with her but I refused. Now Sebastian was trying.

"C'mon Vi. I don't need to know how he looks when you're around. I'm his room mate and I've been seeing his face all week. The face he's been keeping from you. he misses you Vi like you miss him."

"Well if he did miss me he would call me. He would say that he was sorry for jumping to conclusions and for suggesting that we take this stupid break. If he wanted to dump me why didn't he just do it the normal way, instead of the whole take a break shit? Answer that."

I turned around to face him but he didn't say anything.

"Just as I thought. You don't have an answer because I'm right."

"Well why don't you call him?"

"You think I haven't tried? I call him every night but he just rejects my calls. He doesn't reply when I text him and he hardly looks at me at practice. He avoids passing the ball to me and being ob the same team as me. Now tell me, does that shout I love you and I wanna get back with you?"

"God you are so stubborn. Now if I was you I would get up and have a wash. It's Friday and you promised Olivia you were coming out with us."

"You think I'm gonna come with you?"

"I don't think I know. Now if you aren't ready in an hour I'm dragging you out and you can go in what you're wearing."

I then watched my twin brother stomp out of the door. He had never spoken to me like that. Why was he making Duke look like the victim? He was the one who told me he wanted a break not me. Why can't everyone just see that? All week everyone's been telling me how I should be calling him when it's him who should be calling me. Why can't he just see that I love him and not Drayton? I will always love him. Why the fuck cant he see that?

I looked over at the block that sat on my bedside table. It was nearly 7. I didn't want to go out everyone because I knew that everyone including Duke. But I did make a promise to my best friend and no boy is gonna come between our friendship. Even if he is just affecting me. I grabbed a clean towel from my draw and I locked myself in the bathroom. I wriggled out of the pajamas and I turned on the shower. I waited for the hot steam to emerge from it before I stepped into it. I didn't do anything but stand there for the first few minutes. I loved the feel of the water running down my face and then the rest of my body.

I spent at least 20 minutes in the shower and another 10 shaving my legs. When I walked out of the bathroom in a towel and dripping wet hair, Olivia had already started to get ready.

"Hey Liv."

"Oh hey Vi. I knew that you would have no idea what to wear so I ut some clothes out on you're bed. I hope that's okay?"

"It's fine and you're the best. Can you pass me the hairdryer so I don't catch a cold before the Cornwall game tomorrow?"

She laughed and she tossed the hairdryer to me. I caught it and I plugged it in. I started drying my hair and I was so thankful that I had straight hair. all I needed to do was dry it. There was no need for hair straightners. The only time I used them was for when I wanted to do a small curve at the bottom of my hair. This wasn't a special night so why make an effort with my hair. I quickly looked at the outfit that Olivia had put on my bed and I smiled. It was a grey long top top/dress with my new shinny leggings. I started getting dress. Once I was gone I put some lip gloss on and some mascara and black eyeliner. But then I was hit with a huge dilemma.

"Liv, what shoes should I wear?"

"How about those heels you bought the other week?"

"Nah, that's a bit too much. should I put on the pumps I bought at the same time?"

"yeah, they'll look great."

I smiled and I headed to my closet to find my pumps. They were sitting at the back still in the box. I pulled them out and I pushed my feet into them. They felt snug on my foot and I knew that I would be comfortable in them. Comfortable shoes are always practical. I always tell Liv that but she never listens.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I just gotta put my jacket on."

I nodded as Olivia put her jacket on and I then followed her to the car park. I saw Sebastian standing by his new truck and he smiled when he saw us both.

"You finally cleaned up?"

"Well you know that I can if I want to."

"that I do so you two ready to hit the road?"

We both nodded and I climbed into the back of the truck while Olivia climbed into the front next To Sebastian. I didn't understand why he wanted to drive to Cesario's. It was close enough to walk to and duke and I always walked. Wow! Duke and I. I hadn't said those 3 words in a while. Well in my head anyways.

When we pulled up at Cesario's I couldn't help but smile. That's because the whole way here, Sebastian and Olivia were holding hands. I was so happy that they were happy together. The past week I had put them through hell but they just stood by me. They didn't leave me and they kept on nagging at me. I loved them both for it.

When I walked into the restaurant I froze. That was because I saw Duke sitting down with Toby on his right and Andrew on Toby's right. Although I didn't freeze because of that. I froze because I saw Monique, Sebastian's ex sitting on Duke's Left. She was linking his arms and giggling at something that he had just said. Olivia looked at what I was starring at and she was just as shocked as I was.

"What is she doing here?"

"Obviously Duke invited her."

"Vi, me and Sebastian would understand if you wanted to go."

"No it's okay. It shouldn't bother me."

Olivia looked at like she wasn't convinced but she dropped it. Her and Sebastian then followed me down to the table. I sat down next to Andrew and Opposite Duke and Monique.

"Hey Toby, Andrew. How you guys doing?"

"Great. Well I know I have, I don't know about Andrew."

"Whys that?"

"Because he doesn't have anyone special yet."

Everyone but Monique and Duke laughed. Andrew hit Toby around the head.

"Very funny. What about you Vi? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm feeling fantastic. Better than ever if you ask me."

I glance over at Duke and I saw that he was looking at me. As soon as our eyes met he looked away. Just like him I thought. Only thinking of himself and not caring about me or anyone else. Maybe he didn't love me like I thought he did. I mean if he did he wouldn't be over me that quickly would he?

After an hour of talking and eating, Duke hadn't said one word to me. I kept on looking up at him to see him looking at me and I didn't know why. Monique hadn't said anything to me either. She probably knows that I'll rip her throat out if she did.

"Well Andrew and I are gonna head out. Early night since we have Cornwall tomorrow. Duke you coming?"

"In a bit. I just wanna wait here for a while."

Toby shrugged his shoulders and followed Andrew out. Olivia and Sebastian the left claiming that they had 'stuff' to do. I didn't question them because I didn't want to know. So it was just Duke, Monique and I left at the table.

"Wow Viola! I mean you actually look like a girl for once."

She then started laughing and clung onto Duke even more. He didn't do anything. Instead he just looked straight at me.

"Well what can I say? Oh hang on I think I got something. Yeah I do. I guess I started looking like a girl the day you started picking my trash. I mean Drayton and now Orsino. Nice Monique."

"You're trash? So that's what I am now?"

Duke stood up and for the first time tonight he spoke to me.

"Yeah my trash. I guess you became that the day you decided to turn cold on me."

"Look you were the one…"

I interrupted him because I didn't want to hear his crap anymore.

"Save it Duke. Tell someone who cares."

And on the last note I made my way out of Cesario's. I started crying and I ran as fast as I could.

"Viola! Viola wait!"

I turned around to see Duke running after me.

"For what? You? Because I've waited for you all week to talk to me but you haven't. And then I see you tonight with Monique draped over you're shoulder."

"Look I haven't spoken to you because I didn't know what to say. I know I made a mistake when I told you that last week and I'm sorry. And Monique just turned up. I was gonna send her away but then I saw you walk in looking amazing. I guess I wanted to make you jealous."

"Well you did Duke. You completed you're mission."

"Vi, I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Well so am I."

I walked away without turning back. I didn't want to see him because I knew that he had hurt in his eyes and I knew that if I saw that, I would break down. And I the one thing I didn't want to do was to break down in front of the person I loved with all of my heart.

**i wanted to cry for Viola. i feel so sorry for her. let me know what you think and the next one should be up by monday xoxo**


	13. Trash On The Pitch

**i do not own she's the man or the characters. i only own the plot of this story**

**sorry i have not uploaded in ages. i've been so busy with exams and things that arnt important lol enjoy!**

"Nice of you to join us Viola."

I looked up at Coach Dinklage and I closed the door to the boys changing room. For obviously reason's I couldn't share a changing room with my team so I just got ready in my room and them come here.

"Sorry Coach. I didn't hear my alarm this morning and my room mate had to wake me up."

"Set two alarms next time."

I nodded and I quickly ran and sat down next to Toby. Duke was opposite me and I tried to put him out of my head but I couldn't. Throughout the whole of Coach's talk I was starring at Duke. I didn't know what Coach was talking about and I didn't care. I just cared about what I was thinking about last night. All I could think about was Duke's face. He looked sad. I mean I couldn't see his face probably because it was dark but I'm sure he did look sad.

"Okay so this is a game that we can't lose. I know not everyone on this team gets along but put it behind you for the next 90 minutes. No one is enemies on that pitch. It's just us and the other team. So let's go, kick, KILL!"

Like everyone always did, the jumped up and started getting pumped when coach said his last line. I didn't do it though. And neither did Duke. We just both sat there until everyone had left the changing room.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For not believing you, for wanting to take that stupid break and for trying to use Monique to make you jealous."

I felt a tear forming in my eye. It ran down my face but I didn't want to wipe it away. I just let it run all the way down my face and my neck. Duke then got up and came over to me.

"Vi I love you and I'm sorry."

He then pulled me up and pulled me close to him. I tried to get away from him but he was too strong. He just held me by his chest.

"I love you too Duke but we have a match to win."

"Wait for me after the match?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I haven't gone anywhere all week."

I then freed myself from his grip and ran out onto the soccer pitch. I didn't look back at him. Instead I look around at everyone who was watching in the stands and I smiled. They had all come out to watch us beat the crap out of Cornwall. I then ran up towards my team mates but I didn't get there as quickly as I wanted to. That was because Justin grabbed me and pulled me around so that I faced him.

"Oh hey Babe."

"Babe? How about you stop with all the stupid little pet names and let go of me?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't I will make you regret the day you decided to turn up at my dorm and kiss me."

"So that's what all this is about? Don't be angry. I mean it just showed you that Duke isn't the guy that you make him out to be. I mean what kind of a guy dumps his girlfriend without letting her explain everything?"

"Justin let go of me."

I then tried to pull away but his grip got tighter on me. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see Andrew and Toby standing there with their arms folded around their chests. I then pulled my wrists away from Justin and he let go.

"You okay Vi?"

"Yeah I'm fine Andrew. The cleaner just left some trash on the pitch."

"Ouch! Trash? That's a good one."

"Get lost Drayton. You're not wanted here."

"Oh and what are you two? Duke's watchmen?"

I then had, had enough of Justin's smart mouth. I launched towards him but only to be caught in mid air by Toby.

"Relax Vi."

"No I won't."

I then stopped kicking and I finally relaxed. Toby let go of me and I stood beside him looking at Justin.

"Well I gotta give it to you two. You sure do know how to keep her on a short leash."

"Just go Drayton. We want you in the goal so we can show that we won the game fair."

"Bite me."

He then turned away and headed towards his side of the pitch.

"C'mon Vi. Let's go get warmed up."

I nodded at Toby and I followed them to our side of the pitch were Duke was leading a quick warm up. He kept on looking over at me and smiling but I quickly looked away because I didn't want anyone seeing us drool over each other. I kept on laughing to myself and I just followed the warm up and got ready for the match.

*****

When the whistle went for half time I managed to walk towards the changing room. I was so exhausted. i looked around and I wasn't the only one who was tired. The majority of the team was.

"Just because we are in the lead doesn't mean that you can all relax in the second half. This may be our match now but it could be theirs at the end. We are only winning by one goal. I've seen teams win from losing by two goals. C'mon guys. We've beaten Cornwall already this season. Let's do it again and let's show them what happens when they think they can defeat Illyria."

Everyone shouted in agreement and we all made our way back out to the pitch. Duke signaled me to come over to him and I did.

"Okay I need you to be in the far left of me at all times. We need to score another goal and if you and I are up front then we will."

"Okay and I'll signal you if I'm free and if I can score a goal. I wouldn't want you getting all the praises for this game."

"Would I ever do that to you?"

"I don't know you tell me."

He laughed and headed out to the centre of the pitch to start the match. I watched him and I smiled. After this match I am going to talk to him about everything that had happened over the past week and I'm going to make sure that he listens to me. I miss hugging him and I do miss kissing him but not kissing him in public like he always wants to do.

There was 10 minutes left of the game and like Duke had asked me to, I stuck to his far left. We hadn't scored yet but I had a feeling that, that was going to change. Well it would have but someone just wanted to play with my head.

As I was running towards the goal with the ball at my feet I felt a huge hand squeeze my arse. I turned around to see John, one of Justin's stupid friends. He was just smiling at me. I shoved him and I started shouting.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Hey calm. Look you're the one who wanted to play with the big boys."

I then slapped him hard around the face. How dare he? I then heard the referee blow his whistle and run towards me. he then went into his pocket and pulled out a red card and shoved it into my face.

"Aww c'mon. He started it by squeezing my arse."

"But you retaliated by slapping him. You know the rules Hastings. Now off!"

I then sulked off the pitch. I walked straight past coach without even looking at him. I knew I was in for it big time but I didn't care. He deserved it. But it didn't make sense. John had never been like that. Why start now? I sat down in the changing room with my head in my hands when I heard someone walk into the changing room. I didn't bother looking up because I knew that it was coach coming in and having a go at me for getting myself sent off.

"Vi?"

Duke shook my shoulder and I looked up. his eye was all red and he smiled.

"Do you really think I'm gonna allow someone you touch you in anyway and let them get away with it?"

"So you got yourself sent off because of me?"

"No not because of you but because I can't let my rep going down."

I smiled and he pulled me into his arms. I smiled on the inside and I breathed in his familiar smell.

"Stop smelling me."

"Why?"

"Because I've been playing soccer for the past 80 minutes. I don't smell attractive."

"You do to me."

He looked down at me and he kissed me. I kissed him back because I loved him and there was no way that I was gonna let him go again.

**so what did everyone think? let me know and does anyone have any cool ideas i can add into the story?**


	14. Celebration Party

**i do not own she's the man or the characters. i only own the plot if this story**

**i am so sorry that i havent updated in ages. things are kind of crazy right now but i promise i will not make you wait this long again. enjoy**

I looked around and in every corner; people from Illyria were still celebrating our victory over Cornwall. I was shocked that we won that game. I mean I got sent off for slapping john around the face and them moments later, Duke got sent off for punching him. Poor guy. I mean he came here to attempt to beat us and he left with another lose to his name and a black eye not to mention a red cheek. I laughed at my own joke and I slowly drank my drink. I then felt two strong arms rest on my shoulders and the hands that were connected to the arms took my drink out of my hand.

"Just because we're back together doesn't mean that you can take my drink whenever you like."

I looked up at Duke as he gulped down the rest of my drink and then handed me back the empty glass. I looked down at it and then looked up to him smirking.

"Well if I can't drink you're drink then what can I do if I'm you're boyfriend?"

"This."

He looked down at me and smiled because he knew what I was about to do. I smiled back at him and I tip toed my way up so that my lips slammed against his. I felt him smiling even more as his tongue pushed open my lips and enter my mouth. His tongue started exploring my mouth but as it touched the bridge of my mouth I started laughing and he pulled away from me.

"I was enjoying that."

"So was I. But you know I'm ticklish."

He laughed and he crushed me between his two strong arms. I felt a slight ounce of pain but it was a good pain. I didn't complain because I've waited so long to be in Duke's arms and now that I am I don't want to move. He then kissed me again but before the kiss progresses Toby came up to us and cleared his throat.

"You know I didn't host this party for you two to be locking lips in the corner of my parents living room."

"Aww c'mon Toby. We just got back together."

"And who's fault was that?"

"Great. My mate from kindergarden took my ex's side over mine."

"Only because you were acting like a dick."

"Okay now you two can stop fighting over little old me. so why are you hosting the victory party?"

Toby shrugged his shoulder and drank his drink.

"Because my parents are on their 2nd honeymoon and my house is the biggest. You two gonna crash here tonight?"

"Nah. We're gonna head back to my room and watch a few movies. We have some catching up to do."

"Aight, I'll see you two tomorrow."

We both waved at Toby as he walked over to where Andrew was.

"You know there is one small problem about my plan for tonight."

"Which is?"

"You share a room with my brother and he doesn't really like the films we like."

"Aww c'mon. Who can not like Snatch?"

"He doesn't."

"Don't worry about it. He's not coming back to his room tonight?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I told him he can stay in yours and Olivia's."

I smiled and I pried myself free from Duke so I could get a re-fill. I headed over to the table that Toby had set up at the side of the room and I poured some diet coke into my cup. I then walked back over to Duke but I finished my drink before I got there because he wasn't having any of it.

"Do you wanna head back to campus now? I'm kinda getting sick of the whole party scene."

"Sure. Let me just say goodbye to the guys."

"Okay, I'll meet you out front."

Duke nodded and headed towards the kitchen to find Andrew and Toby. Is started making my way through the crowd and towards the front door. I grabbed my jacket that was in the closet next to the front door and headed out into the cool night air. I looked up and I saw a full moon with hundreds of little starts twinkling around it. I zipped up my leather jacket and I made my way over to Duke's bike. I sat on it just as I felt my phone ring from my jean pocket. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"You're gonna regret this Viola."

"Justin what the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. Except to tell you that you are going to regret this."

"Regret what?"

"Regret everything Viola. You're biggest weakness are the people that you love. You can't protect all of them. One way or another I'll hurt them because I know that hurting them means hurting you."

He then clicked off and I just sat there listening to a dead line. I flipped closed my phone and I put it back in my pocket without taking my eyes off the tree I was starring at. He sounded serious. He didn't sound like he was just trying to scare me. it sounded like he meant every word. I didn't stop starring at the tree till I felt Duke's hands on my shoulders.

"Vi, are you okay?"

I looked up at him and I held his hand on my shoulder. I wasn't going to tell him. He didn't need to worry about something that had nothing to do with him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just head back. I think seeing Brad Pitt with an Irish accent is just what I need."

Duke smiled as he handed me the spare helmet and I climbed on the back of his bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and I leaned my head on his back. Justin could threaten me all he liked, but there was no way he was going to hurt Duke. He'd have to kill me first.

*****

"You can't not laugh at that ending. I mean what would Turkish and Tommy do if that dog hadn't been there?"

"I don't know but my favorite bit is when bullet tooth Tony says that they call Boris the bullet dodger because he dodges bullets."

Duke laughed as I grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed them all in my mouth.

"Wow! You eat like a pig at times."

"Oh ha ha ha. In case you have forgotten, I was a boy for two weeks and I picked up a lot of my boy habits from you."

"Well I feel so honored."

"So you should."

Then without thinking about it, I grabbed the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on Duke's lap and tipped it on his head. I laughed as I watched the popcorn drop to the floor and some of it made its way down the back if his shirt. He didn't do anything but look up at me. I knew what was coming next so I shot up and started making my way to the door but Duke stopped me by tickleing me into his head. I tried to get back up but he held my wrists down and he leaned on top of me.

"That wasn't very nice Viola Hastings."

"Well maybe you shouldn't tell you're girlfriend that she eats like a pig Duke Orsino."

"Maybe I like girls who eat like pigs."

"Maybe I like boys who have popcorn on their head and down their shirts."

Duke looked down at me and he had the most cutest grin on his face. He only wore that grin when he has just won something or he wants something. I smiled and I moved my head up so I could kiss him again.

After a long passionate kiss I rested my forehead on his and I breathed in heavy.

"I love you Duke, you do know that right."

"How could I forget? You told me while you were still dressed up as you're brother on a soccer pitch in front of our entire school."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I love you too Vi. And I'll admit I was a dick for letting you go and I'm promising you this now. I am never gonna let you go again."

I smiled and I kissed him again. However this time during our kiss I found myself tugging Duke's shirt off and he didn't fight back. he didn't fight back as I removed the rest off his clothes and I didn't fight him when he removed mine.

**so what did you think? let me know and the next one should be up in a few days xoxo**


	15. Food Fight

**i do not own she's the man or the characters. i only own the plot of this ff**

**i am so sorry about the long wait. i feel like an ass lol thank you to everyone who has waited**

I felt the sun shine on my eyelids trying to open them, but I kept them shut. I was too tired to move let alone wake up. I moved my body so I could lay on my side and as I did, I swung my right hand around. My eyes shot open when I heard a familiar noise beside me.

"Oww! What did you do that for? I was sleeping."

I instantly turned my body around to face Duke who had his hands covering his very red nose.

"I didn't do it on purpose Rudolf. I move around in my sleep."

Duke looked at me and I could just tell by the look on his face that he didn't find my Rudolf joke funny.

"You think you're funny now? Well here's a newsflash for you. I'm never sharing a single bed with you again."

He then turned to get out of his bed and walked over to Sebastian's and got into it. I smiled and I made myself comfortable by snuggling up to Duke's pillows and duvet. I could smell his aftershave on them and even though they were warm and soft, I preferred snuggling up to the real Duke.

"Duke, I'm sorry."

"HA! You're only saying that so I'll come and cuddle you. I know how you're mind works Vi."

"Well that's why you should come over and cuddle me. You know how my mind works and you also know I won't talk to you today if you don't."

He looked over at me and rolled his eyes. He knew I was right and that I wasn't bluffing. Some people drink coffee in the morning to keep them going during the day and I need a cuddle from Duke to keep me going. Everyone has different needs. He then got up and started walking back over to me. As he was walking I took a good look at him. He had an amazing body and he was mine. I wasn't going anywhere and he told me last that he wasn't either. He then picked me up with hardly any effort and cuddled me while my feet were off the ground.

"I love you Duke."

"I love you too Vi."

He then kissed my forehead before he gently lowered me so my feet could touch the floor. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face towards mine so I could kiss him. When we pulled away for air, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I borrow you're Illyria soccer top and shorts?"

"Why what's wrong with yours?"

"Well Minus the fact that it is hanging on my radiator in my room drying, yours are bigger than mine. I just wanna wear them so I can walk over to the girls form and have a shower."

"Why does it have to be my soccer kit? Cant you wear you're clothes?"

"Eww no! I was wearing them last night. Look I promise as soon as I get ready, I'll bring them back."

He rolled his eyes at me before he let go of me and went over to his draw to pull out his soccer kit. He threw them at me and I smiled at him as I caught them. I quickly put them on and grabbed my top and bottoms that where lying on Duke's floor.

"Do you wanna head down to the beach today? We could ask the guys if they wanna come."

"Okay and I ask Kia, Yvonne and Olivia if they want to come and beat you guys at volleyball."

"I doubt that very much."

"We'll see."

I then smiled and I kissed Duke on the cheek before I headed over to the girls dorm.

*****

"YES! What's the score now Duke?"

I smiled at Duke and I put my hands on my hips. He looked at me through the volleyball net but he didn't look amused.

"18 to the girls, 15 to the boys."

"And you were the one who said that we couldn't beat you guys."

"Well you haven't beaten us yet. We're playing up to 20 remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Duke gave me a sarcastic smile as he passes the ball to Kia so we could serve.

After another 20 minutes of playing, the game finished. We beat the boys by one point. I wasn't a lot but I was over the moon because we won. After the game everyone but me and Duke went to get something to drink. Duke walked over to me by ducking under the net.

"I guess I have to say good game Hastings."

"Wait, just because you said that does that mean that I have to say good game Orsino?"

I looked up at Duke and smiled. He smiled back at me for a moment, but as soon as he stopped smiling at me, he ran up to me and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Duke put me down!"

"Well I don't have to do it just because you told me to."

"No, but It would be nice."

"Maybe but I'm not planning on being nice."

I rolled my eyes and I looked up to see Andrew and Toby laughing and pointing at me. I then quickly held onto Duke because he started rung. I couldn't see where he was running to. All I could see was Andrew and Toby getting smaller and smaller. I then noticed that Duke was standing in the water but before u could say anything, he grabbed me with both hands and threw me into the water. When I finally came up to the surface, I looked up at Duke who was just laughing at me. I then stood up and drained all the water out of my hair.

"That wasn't cool Duke."

"Oh yeah? And why not? You look great when you're soaking wet."

"I might look nice but that doesn't mean I'm not pissed."

"Awww c'mon. It's just a bit of water. You'll dry off."

"I'm not worried about drying off."

I started walking towards Duke. He then took a couple of steps back and held up his hands in defence.

"Then there's no harm done, right Vi?"

"Oh you wish there wasn't. You got my new denim shorts wet Duke, now run!"

He then sprinted off but I was right behind him. He wasn't getting away from me that easily. He ran towards the picnic table that Olivia had set up and ran behind it. I ran in front of it so I was facing him.

"You might as well forget what you had planned Vi because I'm a faster runner. You won't be able to catch me."

"Who said anything about catching you?"

Then without giving it a second thought, I picked up the plastic bowl full of salsa and I threw it straight into his face. Everyone then stopped talking and looked at me and Duke.

"Now you're in trouble Vi."

Before I could reply, Duke threw the whole jug of lemonade at me.

"FOODFIGHT!"

I turned to face Andrew. I was about to say something to him but someone put whipped cream all over my head. I then picked up the potato chips and threw them. I didn't know who they hit and I didn't care. There was a food fight going on and the aim was to hit as many people as you can with food and avoid being hit yourself.

Once I threw the cold pizza at Sebastian, I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and turn me around. Before I could even see Duke's eyes, he crushed his lips against mine. I instantly pulled away and started giggling.

"Why are you giggling? You love it when I kiss you."

"I know I do, but your kisses don't normally taste like salsa and potato salad."

He looked down at me and smiled. He then kissed me again but I could be bothered to pry him off of me again.

**i just wanted a fun chapter before more drama happens lol let me know what you think xoxo**


	16. Gossip Girl Series

**i do not own she's the man or the characters. i only own the plot of this ff**

**sorry this wasnt up sooner. i think everyone knows i am addicted to she's the man at school because my drama teacher gave me a monolouge from twelfth night/what you will. its where viola is describing thta Olivia loves her, dukes loves olivia but she loves duke. its kind of ironic lol**

"I thought that lesson was never going to end."

"I know what you mean. I was actually counting the seconds in my head."

I looked up at Duke and I started laughing. He then grabbed my hand and linked his fingers through mine. I smiled at the touch of his hand. I don't know why I did it. I guess it's because I feel safe when he's around me. like nothing or no one can touch me. I looked up at him and I saw that he was looking down at me. he then leaned in to kiss me but Andrew decided to make his entrance and interrupt our moment.

"Can you guys believe that this is the end of the semester? Winter break here we come."

I looked up at Andrew and I saw the big grin on his face. He was right. That last bell indicated that winter break was finally here. Which meant no school, Christmas, New Years and the entire break hanging out with my friends at my boyfriend's house. Duke had invited me, Sebastian, Olivia, Andrew, Toby, Kia and Yvonne to his for winter break. His parents and his little sister where spending Christmas and New Years in Paris which meant we could all spend the holiday together.

"Yeah and you know what that means?"

I then turned around and I saw Toby walking towards us. Andrew just nodded and I looked up at Duke in confusion. He looked just as confused as I did.

"And what does that mean?"

Andrew put his arms around my shoulders and smiled.

"It's so cute how you're so naive Vi. Well we are staying at Duke's with you lot and Yvonne and Kia will be joining us."

I then knew what they were talking about. They were both crushing on Yvonne and Kia. Who wanted who I didn't know but it still amazed me that Duke's two best friends were crushing on two of my best friends.

"You can't be serious? So who wants who?"

Andrew and Toby both looked at eachother and then back at me.

"Well I like Yvonne and Andrew always denies his feelings for Kia."

I smiled.

"Well knowing them two, the best way to get to them is through soccer and that shouldn't be too hard for you two. Now I have to go because I still have some last minute packing to do."

"But we're not leaving till tomorrow morning."

I looked up at Duke and smiled.

"When I say last minute I mean just packing in general. I'll see you at dinner."

I then kissed Duke on the cheek and I made my way to the girl's dorm. When I got there, Olivia was sitting in the common room reading a book. When I got closer I saw that it was one of my Gossip Girl books. I didn't know which one it was since I had the whole set but it didn't matter because they were all as good as eachother.

"Hey you."

I touched Olivia's knee and she jumped. She put the book on her lap and put her hand over her heart like you normally do when someone does scare you.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I was just getting really into the book."

"Yeah I can see that. Into it so much that you forgot to ask me if you could take it off my shelf."

Olivia looked down at the book and then back up at me.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I was just bored so I grabbed the first thing I saw. Next time I'll ask you first."

I laughed and I sat down next to her.

"It's okay. It's not like you're reading my diary when I'm not around."

"You don't have a diary."

"I know. It's just a figure of speech."

"Since when?"

"Since I just said it."

Olivia started laughing and I couldn't help but join in. I then leaned my head on her shoulder and I sighed.

"What's up?"

I just looked up at her and her face dropped.

"Oh. Justin still texting you?"

"Yeah and its getting more frequent. He called me during class but I ignored it. Duke asked me who it was but I just said it was my mom. I hate lying to him."

"Then maybe you should tell him."

"Are you crazy? If I tell him, world war 3 is gonna break loose."

"But he has a right to know"

I looked up at Olivia and I saw the look on her face. She was right. He did have a right to know. I told Olivia about it because I needed to tell someone and she was my safest bet. Yeah, she gave me an earful at first but it was nothing compared to what Duke would say to me if he knew. Olivia then broke the silence when she got up and spoke to me.

"C'mon you. we both need to pack since the only things we have ready are our suitcases."

I smiled as I got up and followed Olivia to our room. she unlocked the door and as soon as I was close enough, I fell on my bed face forward….only to fall right into my suitcase. Olivia who saw this started laughing at me. I then got up and brushed myself off.

"Yeah. Yeah laugh away. you were the one who said we should pack so why are you standing there laughing."

"Because you fell into you're suitcase."

I gave Olivia a sarcastic look before we started laughing together. We knew it would take up forever to get packed.

*****

"Guys, we have a problem."

I looked up from Duke's chest and I looked at Sebastian who was standing by the hood of his jeep.

"What?"

"Well there's gonna be no room for Yvonne and Kia's suitcases. Olivia fought that she was the only one coming on this trip."

Olivia then slapped Sebastian's arm. Duke and I laughed and I buried my head into his chest once again.

"Well no one told me I wasn't allowed to bring 3 suitcases. And Toby's bringing his car. I'm sure him and Andrew only have one bag each. Why can't the girls put their things in his car?"

"Because, knowing those two, they have at least 2 suitcases each and Toby doesn't have a jeep."

"I could ask Kia to bring her car. I'm sure her and Yvonne can follow."

Sebastian and Olivia looked at me and then they nodded. I smiled and I quickly pulled out my phone to text Kia. Once I was done, I put my phone back in jean pocket.

"So are we gonna leave or not?"

I looked up at Toby and Andrew who approached us. They each held a median size bags and Andrew, like the idiot he was, was wearing a pair of sunglasses when the sun was hidden by the clouds.

"Yeah we're just waiting for Kia to text Vi back."

Just as Duke said that my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and I looked at the text.

"Yeah. Kia said its fine and both their cases fit in her car. So I guess we should leave."

Everyone nodded. Toby and Andrew then got into Toby's car, Olivia and Sebastian got into Sebastian's jeep and Duke and I climbed onto his bike. I put on my helmet and I hugged Duke's waist. I wasn't supposed to hold onto him as tightly as I did but I only did it because I loved holding him. We were then off. We met Kia and Yvonne at Kia's and the followed behind Andrew and Toby. Within an hour, we arrived at Duke's parent's house.

"Okay, my parent's room is off limits. Girls, you have my sister's room and guys we're in mine. I just ask for one thing. Please don't break any of my mom's antique stuff. She'll kill me if anything happens to them. Oh and if you eat any food, you replace it. That way we don't run out of food."

Everyone nodded and followed Duke into the house after he unlocked the front door. I looked around and I smiled. This was going to be an eventful winter break.

**okay so the next chapter should be up on tuesday because school is finally over for summer (YESSS) and it will show how 8 friends celebrate christmas please review xoxo**


	17. Carolina Blue

**i do not own She's The Man or the characters. i only own the plot of this FF**

**Please dont hate me. i've been on holiday and enjoying my summer. i will update alot sooner next time because i recently got my tongue pierced and i cant talk so no going out for me. i hope this chapter makes up for all the dissapointment i've caused.**

**sorry for the big miss type and thank you to pinkflamingos988 and Mrs. Dom Masbolle for pointing it out to me :) i've changed it now so there shouldnt be any more**

"It's freaking me out."

"Freaking you out? How do you think I feel? The other one is starring at me more. I feel like I have something stuck in my teeth."

I watched Kia as she quickly checked her teeth to see if there was anything in there. I laughed when she realised that there wasn't and the sign of relief on her face.

"Are you two seriously that brainless?"

Kia and Yvonne both looked up at me with questioning looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you two not being able to figure out why Andrew and Toby keep on starring at both of you. Well no let me rephrase that. Why you two don't know why Andre keeps on starring at Kia and why Toby keeps on starring at Yvonne."

They both looked at eachother and then back at me. it was as if they had just figured out what I've been saying to them and were looking at me so I could confirm what I had just said.

"They like us?"

"Both of them?"

"Yeah but not really both of them. Like I said before, Toby likes you Yvonne and Andrew likes Kia. Its quite simple of you think about it."

"But they haven't spoken to us since we've been here and its Christmas Eve."

"Ever think that they are waiting till Christmas?"

Both Yvonne and Kia looked up when they heard Duke's voice but I just smiled. I had a feeling that he would turn up sooner or later. He had a habit of doing so. He then came and sat down next to me and pulled me close to him so my head was leaning on his shoulder. He kissed my hair and I smiled and felt a warm fuzzy feeling run down me. I knew it was a bit childish but I didn't care. Duke always knows how to make me feel special and safe.

"What, are they gonna give it to us in like a box?"

"Well it's not something that they can give you now is it? I just think that they are waiting till the right time to tell you that they have been crushing on you since that day in Cesario's."

"But wasn't that the day I was trying to prove to you guys that Sebastian also known as me wasn't a loser by pretending that they were my girlfriends?"

Duke nodded at me and I laughed. When I looked back at if now I feel like suck an idiot. I'm glad that I did go through all that but now I know that there may have been better ways of handling it.

"I guess that just leaves the ultimate question. Are the feelings returned?"

Both Yvonne and Kia looked at me. I couldn't read their expressions which I found very strange considering that I had known them both for years and I knew what most of their expressions meant.

"Well I for one can't digest all of this in one go. Maybe sleeping on it will help."

"I think your right Kia. Maybe having an early night on Christmas Eve isn't such a bad thing. And this means we'll get the middle of the bed and Olivia and Vi have to sleep on both the ends."

Yvonne got up off the armchair she was on and Kia quickly followed.

"Good point. We'll see you two love birds in the morning. Night."

"Night."

Both Duke and I said night together and once we both said it, we looked at eachother and started laughing. He then pulled me closer to him and warped both his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"Are you having fun?"

I looked up at Duke and I smiled.

"Course I am. I mean I'm with all the people that I love in this beautiful house. I couldn't have any more fun even if I tried. What about you?"

"Well this is nothing new to me obviously but yeah I am. This year have been amazing. I mean I've made really cool friends, had great experiences, got a great room mate and I'm on love with the most amazing girl ever."

I quickly got up from Duke's chest and I looked at him.

"What girl? Tell me who so I can kill her."

Duke looked at me for a moment but when he saw me smiling he relaxed and pulled me back into his arms.

"Imagine when we're in college and people ask how we met? We can tell them how and no doubt they'll have a laughing fit."

"For some reason I could actually see that. Speaking of college, where did you apply to?"

"Well North Carolina was my first. I've always wanted to wear that Carolina blue."

Duke smiled and I quickly leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just letting you know how much I love you. I applied there too and hopefully we'll both be in the Carolina blue. "

"But I thought you wanted to go to Hertfordshire in London?"

"I did, I mean I do but I'd rather be with you. Besides I know that Justin applied there and knowing him, he'll get in. It'll be a good thing too because he'll be hundreds of miles away from me."

Duke smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I guess we should call it a night too. It's getting late and I act like a big kid on Christmas. The sooner I sleep, the quicker tomorrow will come and then I can open all my presents."

I started laughing and I turned around and wrapped my hands around Duke's neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Goodnight Duke."

"Night Vi. I love you."

"I love you too."

*****

"I don't wanna open it."

"Why not?"

"Knowing you, you've put something in it."

"Like what?"

"Like the fake spiders you put in that CD you got me last year. You know I have a slight phobia for spiders."

"Slight? You threw the CD against the wall."

Everyone started laughing and Sebastian just starred at me.

"Okay I'm sorry about last year and the year before and the year before that but I promise. There is nothing scary in that present you're holding in your hand."

He didn't look satisfied with my answer but I pulled my cheekiest smile at him. He laughed at me and then started opening his present. I watched my brother as he carefully opened the present.

"Can you just hurry up and open it."

"Shut up Andrew. This is how I always open my presents. Now just leave me be."

Andrew rolled his eyes as we all watched Sebastian open his present. I knew it was perfect for him and I went through hell to get it. As soon as he opened it his face lit up.

"No way! You didn't."

"Oh but I did."

"What is it?"

Sebastian looked over at Olivia but he couldn't stop smiling.

"It's a Greenday top singed by Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Tré Cool. How did you get it?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to never find out. Just know that I went through hell to get it so you better like it."

"Like it? Vi I love it! Come here."

He then jumped up and literally tackled me. he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I'll take that as a thank you and your welcome. I knew it was right for you."

Sebastian smiled at me and then went back to his original seat next to Olivia. I smiled as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Duke did it to me all the time but now I knew how we looked. It was great that them two were together. I mean he's my brother and she's my room mate. I guess the same thing applies with me and Duke. I'm Sebastian's sister and Duke is his room mate.

"There's one more present that hasn't been open so I think we should deal with that before anything else."

"I agree with Toby so Marry Christmas Vi."

I looked over at Duke and he handed me a small box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. It had a red ribbon tied around it with a huge bow on it. I looked up at Duke and he smiled at me.

"I'm guessing it has nothing to do with soccer."

"Just open it."

I did what he said and as soon as I lifted the lid off the box that was wrapped up in gold paper I gasped. There sitting in the box was a gold heart necklace with a V engraved on the front.

"Look at the back."

I smiled at Duke and then I turned it around and read the message on the back. 'Love you always, Duke.'

"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

Then just as Sebastian did to me, I tackled Duke and hugged him tightly.

"I love you."

I giggled as Duke's voice brushed my ear.

"I love you too."

When I released Duke he picked up the necklace and put it on me. I wasn't use to wearing jewelry but I could see myself wearing the necklace. It was beautiful.

"Right now that everyone has their presents, it's time to start cooking. Oh and boys don't think you are gonna get away with not helping us. I've set out some knifes and vegetables on the table. Your first job is too start chopping them."

"Please don't make us do that Liv."

Olivia looked down at Sebastian and smiled.

"Well it's either that or you can stuff the turkey. Entirely your choice."

"Chopping vegetables will work."

**So what did everyone think? please let me know because i love hearing from you. so it was obvious they had a lovly christmas but you know me. nothing lasts forever so i'm saving all the drama for new years eve. xoxo**


	18. New Dress?

_ I do not own She's The Man or the characters. I only own the Plot of this FanFiction_

**Hey guys!**

**sorry this wasnt up on Friday. My body decided it wanted to give me the flu lol but i am much better now.**

**also i'm sorry for the long wait but now up until christmas i will upload every friday. the 'time table' is up on my profile.**

**okay so i need to tell you guys a few things before you read this chapter and realise that somethings are worng.**

**1) i said in chapter 5 or 6 that Toby was dating eunice. please forget that because i want him to date Yvonne. :)**

**2) because of all the other Fanfics i write at once, i accidently wrote this chapter in the 3rd person instead of Viola's P.O.V and i didnt reliase till i had finished but don't worry, it kinda goes for this chaper. but the next one will be back in her P.O.V.**

**3) lastly, the last part of this chapter may affend some of you and if it does i am truely sorry.**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"Vi you've been in there for over an hour. You're not the only one who needs to get ready for tonight."

"Alright, alright I'm coming! Let me just rinse out the bath."

Duke signed and waited patiently by the door of the main bathroom. The party was starting in just over an hour and Duke still hadn't had his shower yet. He'd thought that he wait till last because it didn't take him that long to get ready but that was before he knew how long viola was gonna be in the bathroom.

The last week had probably been one of the best weeks of Duke's life. Well apart from that time we went to London to play soccer. No, that week was amazing for him because he spent it with all of his closest friends and his girlfriend whom he loves. He never knew that he could feel so happy. It was as if he was going to explode because of all the happiness inside of him that was always building up. Duke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door unlocking. He turned to see Viola walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and a longer one wrapped around her body.

"All that time for one shower?"

"Well I had to do my legs afterwards because I'd think everyone would appreciate it more if I had nice smooth legs with the dress that I'm wearing."

"You're wearing a dress? Now that is something."

Viola smiled at Duke and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Well you know me. Always doing something that other people wouldn't expect me to do."

"What like sneaking out of your room and sneaking me out of my room so we can spend the night together downstairs?"

Duke expected Viola to go bright red but her face stayed the same.

"Exactly like that. I'll see you in a bit."

Viola then left and started walking towards the girl's room. Duke watched her until she walked into the room. He shook his head and smiled. No words could describe how much love he had for her. He then headed into the bathroom to get ready for the party because he didn't want to look like an idiot and it was his party.

Viola couldn't help but smiled the whole time she was getting ready. Like Duke, she had had a fantastic week. She had all her best friends with her and she had Duke with her. If it was even possible, she had fallen more in love with Duke over the past week. He had been amazing. The necklace he bought her for Christmas was nothing compared to what they had been doing all week. Even the small things made Viola smile. Like him pulling her closer to him and kissing her hair. Her favorite was when he pulled her onto his lap and start cuddling her. She pulled her black dress out of her suitcase and slipped it on. It was plain black with a round neckline and showed a little bit of her back. She quickly blow dried her hair and left it down. She wasn't that fussed about it because to her, her hair wasn't her best feature. She applied a few layers of mascara and a fine line of black eyeliner. Once her lip-gloss had dried she quickly sipped into her heels and made her way downstairs to help everyone with the New Year's decorations.

"Well look who finally decided to make herself be seen. Since when does it take you over an hour to get ready Vi?"

Viola walked up to her brother and tapped his cheek a few times.

"Since I started at Illyria. Now what would you like me to do or should I just go up to my room and wait till people get here?"

"Ha ha ha. You can got and help Yvonne blow up some balloons. I think she's turning blue right about now."

Viola laughed and headed into the living room where Yvonne was sitting down blowing up as many balloons as she could.

"Need some help?"

Yvonne stopped blowing up a blue balloon and looked up at Viola.

"Yes please and I must say you look amazing. New dress?"

"Yeah. I saw it in the shop and because it was plain I thought it would be perfect for me. I mean you know I don't like things that make me stand out."

"Yeah I know and you look amazing. Now you can start by blowing up the remaining balloons and once you're done, just hang them up somewhere. I'm not that bothered about where they go."

Viola nodded at Yvonne and started getting to work. There were over 100 balloons to blow up and the party was starting soon.

When Duke emerged from the shower, he headed into his bedroom and pulled out his dark faded jeans and a black short sleeves shirt. He quickly dried himself off using his towel and got dressed. Once he had applied some drops of aftershave he made his way downstairs so he could start putting out some drinks since people were gonna start arriving in a matter of minutes.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you dude?"

"Well I'm here now so stop complaining. Did you and Andrew take the beers and sodas out of the fridge outside?"

"Course we did. But we didn't bring them inside because we had to start setting out Olivia's food."

Duke rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Toby's head.

"Load of good you two are. You know sometimes I wonder why I keep you two around."

"Cause you love us."

Duke looked over at Toby smiling and laughed.

"Yeah sure. That's it."

With that last note Duke headed out the back so he could bring in the two crates of beers and sodas. He struggled at first but he managed to bring them both in at once and start setting them out with red plastic cups just in time.

*****

"Having fun?"

Viola looked up and saw Duke standing over him. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I am now."

"Good to hear. Wanna dance?"

"Dance? Have you had too much to drink?"

Duke laughed and wrapped one arm tightly around Viola's waist and drank his drink that he was holding in his hand.

"No I just thought you might to. But you should know dancing really isn't my thing."

"And you think it's mine? I play soccer remember. And we cant really dance can we? It's a New Years house party with many people from our school. If it's okay I'll take a pass."

"Of course it's okay."

Duke's lips them met Viola's. She smiled once she felt that tingly feeling she normally feels when Duke kisses her. After a full 3 minutes of kissing in the corner of the room, they both came up for air and rested their foreheads on eachother's.

"I need to hit the bathroom. Wait here for me?"

"Of course."

Viola smiled and handed Duke her drink before she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. When Viola was washing her hands someone knocked on the door.

"Someone's in here."

There was then another knock at the door. Viola rolled her eyes and went to open the door to shout at the person who was knocking.

"I said there's someone in here!"

"Which is why I wanted you to open the door."

Viola looked up at saw Justin standing in front of her. Before she could say anything, Justin grabbed the back of her head with one hand and covered her mouth with his other hand. He then backed her into the bathroom and released her. He then quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Justin! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just taking back what belongs to me. Do you mind?"

Justin then grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Viola winced in pain as she felt her back smash against the wall.

"Didn't think so."

Justin then crushed Viola's lips with his. He started kissing her and in a struggle to get away from his grip, Viola bit his lip and kneed him in the groin. She stumbled to get away and made her way to the bathroom door. But Justin was too quick for her. As soon as he fell on the floor he grabbed ankle and pulled her to the floor. He then quickly climbed ontop of her and with one hand, he pinned both her hands on the floor above her head. Viola then started scream but stopped when Justin slapped her around her face.

"Just shut up! I wish it didn't have to come to this baby but you just refused to listen to me. So now I'm taking matters into my own hand."

He slapped her one more time before he used his free hand to pull up Viola's dress and start unbuttoning his jeans. Viola felt tears run down her eyes because she couldn't do anything. Justin was putting all his weight on her and he was too heavy to push off.

"You know that it had to come to this. I'm sorry Vi."

"Well I'm not!"

There then was a loud smash noise and everyone went silent.

* * *

**So what did you guys think and how did you feel about that last part? please review xoxo**

* * *


	19. Smashed Beer Bottle

_I do not own she's the man or any of the characters. I only own the plot to this FanFiction_

**Hey guys**

**sorry about the long wait**

**I've been doing stupid coursework :(**

**well here is chapter 19**

**it isnt very exciting but it just starts off chapter 20**

**enjoy :)**

_

* * *

_

I felt Justin's body relax on me. His grip around my wrists loosened and i was able to pull my wrists free. I then moved Justin slightly off of me so I could see who had come into the bathroom. I looked up to see Duke standing above me with a smashed bottle of beer in his hand. I looked around the floor and saw that the rest of the bottle had smashed into a million pieces. He looked down at me and I could see the look in his eyes. It was fear. He was scared of something.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be once I get up. Could you lend me a hand?"

I was surprised that I could even speak. Justin had just tried to rape me and I was being so cool about it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Duke was the one who saved me and who was standing above me talking to me. He nodded and in one swift movement, rolled Justin off of me. I then held out my hand and duke took it so he could pull me up. Once I was on my two feet, I suddenly felt weak. My knees started to wobble and I knew that I was going to fall down. Well I would have done if Duke hadn't used his quick reflects' to stable me by wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Vi, what happened?"

"It all happened so fast. I mean, I left you and came up here to freshen up. Then someone knocked on the door. I told them that I was in here but then they knocked again. I got angry so I opened the door to shout at the person who was standing behind. But then I regretted it because I saw that it was Justin. He then pushed me inside and that's when he attacked me. I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't turned up when you did. But how did you know to come up here and how did you get in? Justin locked the door."

Duke dropped the bottle of beer in his hand and used it to pull me closer to him. I then started shaking because reality kicked in and I realised what could have happened if Duke hadn't got there when he did. He felt my sudden changed and started caressing my back with his hand.

"Well I know you and I know that it doesn't take you that long in the bathroom. So I came up here to investigate. That's when I heard a smashing noise. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I then ran into my parent's room and grabbed the keys and unlocked it. I then grabbed the beer bottle that was outside the bathroom and came in. That's when I saw Justin on top of you. Then I smashed the bottle over his head."

I looked to my left and I saw a lifeless Justin laying there on the floor. I held my breath because the first thought that came to me was that he was dead. I then realised it when I saw his body move up and down. My body started to calm down by not shaking so much but then I jumped at the sound of someone else talking.

"There you two are. We were wondering..."

I turned around to see Andrew standing in the doorway. His look wasn't on me and Duke like I assumed it was before, but on Justin who still hadn't regained consciousness.

"What happened here?"

"I'll explain everything to everyone in a minute. Right now I want you to go downstairs and get everyone who isn't staying here to leave."

I could tell from Andrew's face that he wanted to ask why Duke was saying this but we didn't. He just nodded and then left to go and kick everyone out of the party.

"What are we gonna do now?"

Duke looked down at me and then towards Justin. He knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know just yet but I think we need to think of something fast. I didn't hit him that hard so he should wake up soon."

I looked up at Duke and nodded. He looked down at me and placed a small kiss on my lips. It was what I needed. It made me feel even safer and reminded me that Duke loves me and would never let anything bad happen to me. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. He then led me out of the bathroom and shut the door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to lock it. I gathered that it was to keep Justin in there if he woke up. He opened his bedroom door and sat me down on the bed.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"No I'm alright. I just need a minute that's all."

Duke nodded and quickly kissed me on my cheek.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go down stairs and see if everyone has left and then bring the rest of us up here. We need to figure out what we're gonna do about him in there and 8 minds are better than 2."

I forced a smile on my face because I knew it was what Duke wanted to see. He smiled at me and then made his way downstairs. I looked around his room and took everything in. His walls were painted a light blue and I guessed that he had the same colour from when he was a baby. He had several soccer posters up and a few Sum 41 posters up like his room back at Illyria. On the side of his bed he had two pictures. One of him, his little sister Lexie, his mum and his dad. The other picture was one of me and him on the day of the debutante ball. I moved over to the other side of the bed so I could get a better look at it. It was taken when we were dancing with each other so neither of us where looking at the camera. I didn't even know that someone had taken a picture of us dancing that night. It must have been either Andrew or Toby because I know I didn't ask anyone to take it. My thoughts were cut short when I looked up to see everyone rushing into Duke's room. Sebastian was the first one to talk to me.

"Vi what's wrong? Andrew just came down and said that something happened and that the party was over."

I looked up at my twin brother and then at my friends who were all standing behind him looking down at me, waiting for me to answer him. I opened my mouth to tell them but nothing came out. It wasn't something that I could just tell people. What made it worse was that these were my closest friends and I know that they would do anything to protect me. I looked up at Duke and he just nodded at me. It was like he knew what I was saying just by looking at me.

"Shit I don't even know how to tell you guys this. It's not something that I wanna tell you and I know that Vi wouldn't either but you guys have to know."

"Have to know what? Duke you need to tell me. This is my sister we're talking about."

"Fine. The reason why the party had to end and why your all up here and why Vi is being quiet is because..."

Duke looked down at me as if he was confirming that he should continue talking. I just nodded and looked away from everyone.

"Is because Justin tried to rape her. I got up here in time to stop him and smashed a beer bottle over his head. That's why he is unconscious and locked in the bathroom."

I looked up at everyone's faces and they all had the look that I was expecting them all to have. Shock was written all over their faces.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**please review and let me know**

**the next one should be up real soon**

**untill then xx**


	20. Two Options

_I do not own She's the Man or any of the characters. Only the plot of this FF :)_

**Okay so I am going to make this AN very short.  
I can only blame the long wait on my writers block but I am back  
Hate me if you want but please make up your mind after you read this chapter  
I do love you guys xx**

* * *

"Hey Vi, how you holding up?"

I looked up and saw Olivia walk into Duke's room holding a mug in her hand. She came and sat next to me and handed me the mug. I smiled when I smelt the chocolate and instantly drank it. The warm liquid was just what I needed after everything I had been in the past seven hours.

"Well I haven't been threatening to kill myself if that's what you mean. I guess I am doing better than some of those rape victims we see on Law and Order: SVU. But that might have something to do with the fact that Duke got there in time and smashed Justin's head in. But I can't help but think what would have happened if he didn't get there."

"Vi don't think like that. The most important thing is that he did and you're here now, safe."

I felt a tear escape my eye but it didn't get very far because Olivia quickly wiped it away and pulled me towards her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and let my head fall onto her chest. She started rubbing my back to comfort me but it wasn't doing much. Olivia's like the sister I never had but she wasn't the one I wanted with me right now. I the one I wanted was in the other room with his mates who are trying to calm him down. Duke was fuming. He wanted to rip Justin's head off his shoulders and I didn't blame him but I couldn't let him do that. There was no way I was allowing Duke to get arrested for assault because of me. There was another way to sort it out and I knew what I was. I just had to convince the rest of the guys to see it my way.

"Liv, do me a favour please."

"Anything Vi."

"Can you ask the guys to come in here and can you, Kia and Yvonne start packing everyone's things up? I think it's best if we leave here as soon as possible."

She just nodded and then headed out of the room. I got up off Duke's bed and set my hot chocolate down on the side. I quickly slipped off my dress and threw on one of Duke's shirts that he had on the side. I had just finished putting on a pair of his boxers when the door opened and the guys led by Sebastian came in. My brother instantly came up to me and pulled me into his arms. He had been doing it a lot in the past few hours.

"You need to put me down now Seb. I've gotta talk to you guys and I have this feeling that you may not like what I am about to say."

Sebastian released his grip on me and made his way over to the only armchair that sat in the corner of Duke's room. Andrew and Toby sat down on the beanbag in front of Duke's TV which left Duke and me standing. I looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. He didn't return it which is what I wanted him to. Instead he just made his way over to his bed and pulled me with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as if to say 'I am never letting you out of my sight again'. Not that I mind.

"What's up Vi?"

"Look I know that you, Toby and Sebastian have spent the past three hours trying to stop Duke from ripping Justin's head off and I know that we all want to see him suffer but none of us want Duke to get in trouble."

"Vi I'll be fine. I cant just let him get away with what he did to you."

I ripped my gaze from Andrew and turned in Duke's lap to face him.

"Yeah you might be fine but for how long? We all know if he gets the chance, Justin will call the cops on you and you'll get arrested and I don't think I'll be able to cope with you not around."

"So what do you want us to do? Just leave him in my bathroom?"

"No, we'll deal with him but in a way that will make him suffer."

I looked around the room and everyone looked interested. But it would only work if Duke was in. I turned to face him again and he gave me another squeeze.

"What do you want us to do?"

I smiled at him before telling everyone my plan.

* * *

"Is everything packed?"

Kia shut the fridge and looked over at me.

"More a less. We're just waiting on Yvonne's and Olivia's bags. The rest of them are already in the cars. Are you lot nearly done?"

"Kind of. All that's left now is to go and talk to Justin. It isn't something I want to do but it's gotta be done. We won't be long though so do you think you could tell the girls to hurry up? The sooner I get out of here the better."

She nodded then wrapped her arms around me. It was her way of telling me that she was proud of me. It was how everyone did it. After all it was easier than making me talk about the whole experience.

"We'll see you in a bit."

I nodded then made my way upstairs to where the guys were waiting for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Vi? I mean we'll all understand if you aren't up for it."

"I need to do this Toby. I want Justin to see that he won't get me down and that I'm not afraid of him and this is the only way to do that."

Toby just nodded at me and then he and Andrew made their way downstairs to help the girls. They weren't really needed like Duke, Sebastian and I were. Sebastian because he is my brother, Duke because he is my boyfriend and me because I'm me. I felt Duke grab my hand and entwine our fingers.

"You ready?"

"Not really but let's do this."

He gave me a smile and then unlocked the bathroom door. We walked in and saw Justin sitting down by the bath tub. Blood was seeping through the band aid that Olivia had kindly put on his head a few hours ago when he woke up. He was about to say something but Sebastian quickly cut him.

"Dude, don't say anything. You're not in a position to say anything. You just need to listen right now."

"Fine. You've obviously come in here to tell me something otherwise I would be dead right about now."

I felt Duke tense up next to me but I squeezed his hand telling him to calm the hell down.

"Look Justin I don't want an explanation. Nor do I want any sort of apology. You're fucked up. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. So I'm gonna give you two options. Option one, you stay in here while we call the police so they can deal with you."

He rubbed the back of his neck and then set his hands back down in his lap.

"And option two is?"

"You call them yourself and you tell them exactly what happened."

"So it's gonna involve the cops no matter what?"

"Look Dude you're lucky that Viola talked us into this. If I had my way they wouldn't be able to identify you."

I released Duke's hand and stood in front of him. I placed my hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"Calm down Duke. This is nearly over and once it is we can go back to school. Then we've only got a few more months before we graduate and once that happens, we'll be able to do what we want."

He nodded then gave me a small kiss on my lips. I smiled at him then turned my attention back to Justin.

"So what do you wanna do?"

He stood up then held out his hand.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

* * *

"What do you think made Justin act so calm about the whole thing? I mean I had my money on him making smart remarks to you."

I looked over at Sebastian and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe he finally realised that it wasn't going to happen and that he took it one step too far."

Sebastian nodded then made his way back into the house. I felt Duke felt his head on my shoulder. I smiled as I turned in his arms and locked my arms around his neck.

"I'm proud of you."

"Why? Because I knocked some sense into Justin when I hit him with that bottle?"

"No. Because you stayed calm. You did everything I asked you to do. I love you."

"I love you too. How's about we get out of here?"

"That's the best thing I've heard all night."

He smiled then released me so we could grab his keys. I wrapped my sweater tighter around me because of the sudden chill. I looked up and locked eyes with Justin as he was escorted into the police car. He gave me a weak smile that I couldn't help but return. Maybe now I was finally free of him.

* * *

**Okay so the story is a near an end and it was orginally meant to end near here**  
**Maybe only 3 chapters left**  
**Please review :)**


End file.
